


egukota／Sweet Home（R）（同居三十題完整統整版）

by Yuki_guo



Category: egukota
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際人物無關，RPS聲優CP請慎入！＋同居三十題題源：https://www.plurk.com/p/kdoqwl＋對刊物有興趣的歡迎回原噗填寫預定表單>///<！
Kudos: 1





	egukota／Sweet Home（R）（同居三十題完整統整版）

1\. 相擁入眠

「輩先……」  
江口拓也沒有戴上眼鏡的雙眸在黑暗中更加無法看清，卻是愣了幾秒才想起自己前陣子與事務所後輩——也是自己的暗戀對象——同居的事實。背後的熱度是一時無法習慣的柔軟，明明自己的身體就硬梆梆的，為何這個後輩卻軟得像黏黏寶一樣呢？  
飄散著與自己相同的、沐浴乳的味道，從身後環住自己腰間的西山宏太朗似乎睡得很沉，一點也沒有意識到這麼大的一張床，他卻仍然可以從末端滾到了前輩這頭、甚至緊緊地抱住了他。

「真是的。」  
語氣是連自己都沒有意識到的寵溺，江口拓也任由沒有妝髮的劉海散漫在額間，艱難地轉身過來。西山宏太朗柔軟的眉目低垂、纖細的睫毛也像蝴蝶一般，隨著呼吸而淺淺起舞著。他光是看著就愣了神，再次喚回思緒的，仍然是後輩黏糊的呼喊。  
伸手回抱了對方，他低語道。

「晚安，宏太朗。」 

既然睡著了，那麼偷一個吻也不為過吧。

2\. 一同外出購物

說是一起購物，但其實只是要他付錢吧。

江口拓也站在服飾店的正中央，刻意嘆出很大一口氣，卻只見在眼前挑著服裝的後輩完全不打算把注意力分到自己身上，僅僅是壓著鼻音地向他比劃著身材。  
「這件外套非常適合江口さん呢！就買一件吧！」  
西山宏太朗語畢便把服裝直接塞進他的懷裡，用小動物可憐兮兮的眼神看他，像是自己不得不接受對方特地挑選「適合帥氣又有型的江口さん」的好意一般。  
這件衣服往後最常穿的一定也是這傢伙。江口拓也瞇細了眼佯裝不悅，內心儘管如此發著牢騷，大掌卻透露出被後輩（西山宏太朗更是特別有效）依賴的好心情、順手揉上了西山宏太朗比自己矮上一些的頭頂。

走向櫃檯時江口拓也的手上又多了不少適合西山宏太朗的上衣和褲子。說是寵溺也行，如果別人問起，西山宏太朗大概也只會軟著嗓子說「江口さん真的非常溫柔呢～」，為兩人為何同居後還要約好一起購物的奇怪行為做好開脫的理由。  
想到這裡，江口拓也的嘴角就忍不住默默揚起。打開錢包準備付款時，後輩在自己身後小小聲地詢問。

「啊、可以嗎？」  
「你根本也沒有要付的意思吧！」  
「真是的——是輩先動作太快了！」  
江口拓也笑著再次吐槽，心甘情願地刷了卡，出了商店回頭看見的卻是西山宏太朗鼓起了臉頰，噘著嘴抱怨的可愛模樣。  
「……」  
「诶、江口さん？」  
西山宏太朗似乎以為自己過度耍賴的行為真的惹了一向脾氣好的江口拓也生氣，連動作都變得小心翼翼了起來。在眼前揮了揮的手被江口拓也抓住手腕，突然湊近的好看五官讓西山宏太朗驚呼了起來，接著下來卻是像猿一樣的嚎叫。  
「ねぇぇぇぇぇぇぇぇ——宏太朗！」

演技應該沒有拙劣到被對方看穿吧？為了遮掩自己被後輩太過可愛的樣貌惹得愣神而胡言亂語了起來，江口拓也的耳朵悄悄抹上了嫩紅，卻因為背對對方而沒有看見西山宏太朗同樣發熱的臉頰。

距離兩人的互相表白，還有＿＿天。

3\. 半夜一起看恐怖電影

「所以說，為什麼要在這種時間看這種電影？」  
西山宏太朗聽見江口拓也在一旁冷冷地說道，只是情緒高昂地抓著自家前輩的手臂、強硬地要對方坐上沙發，自己也窩到了男人身旁，無視江口拓也毫無力道的反抗跟口頭上的抱怨，逕自按下了播放鍵。  
恐怖電影的音效隨即從高級音響中傳出，配著昏暗的室內、半夜滴滴答答的時鐘聲響，莫名有深夜電影院的氛圍。

「嗚哇～是討厭的預感～」西山宏太朗開始有些疑神疑鬼了。  
雖然是自己選的電影、自己促成的氣氛，但是果然還是有點害怕。他邊大聲喊著轉移注意力，不知是無意識亦或是刻意的，邊把身子往動也不動的前輩身上靠了靠。  
「宏ちゃん、會怕？」  
詢問的語句帶了點笑意。想到對方先前不情不願的心態，西山宏太朗並沒有轉頭看向江口拓也，擅自將它定義為刻意的嘲笑。  
「才沒有呢！江口さん才是，會怕的話可以往可愛後輩的胸懷裡鑽沒問題喔♡」  
他扯著嘴角，開玩笑地說道，往江口拓也的方向瞥了一眼，卻倏然發現對方的臉就近在咫尺。雖然說節目上甚至私底下，江口拓也都很常以湊得很近的樣子拍照，然而在這只有兩人獨處的空間，四周暗至近乎看不清對方，只有電視的螢光映照出江口拓也半張俊秀的臉龐。  
西山宏太朗就像是被那雙好看的眼眸給吸去了神，一時半刻什麼也說不出口。

輩先！！！太近了！！！  
內心的小鹿大聲叫喊著，江口拓也理所當然地聽不見，西山宏太朗正想找個理由——去個廁所、或是乾脆把對方給推開也好——要是再這麼下去，他對江口拓也隱藏許久的喜歡或許就要按耐不住了。  
「什麼嘛、說可以靠近的人不是宏太朗自己嗎。」  
「那是……、嗚哇！」  
兩人實際上完全沒有專注在恐怖片上，裏頭的音效卻恰到好處地落下，女子害怕的尖叫、電影情節中下雨天的雷聲與節節逼近的驚悚音樂讓西山宏太朗嚇了一大跳，整個人撞進江口拓也就在眼前的胸膛。  
「宏太朗？！你還好吧？」  
江口拓也被後輩這麼用力一撞（好歹西山宏太朗也是個身高接近180的男人），眼鏡都差點歪掉，扶穩了對方的肩頭後視線往下，便是他緊抱著自己的腰，刻意貼在身上擒著壞笑的模樣。  
「騙、你、的！」

江口拓也聞言邊打了愛搗亂的西山宏太朗的頭，邊笑著把人給推開，後者還佯裝著疼痛，但兩人都知道江口拓也根本沒出幾分力氣。  
「明天不叫你起床，也不買早餐給你囉。」  
「诶～輩先～」  
最後仍然是西山宏太朗拉長尾音的求饒與江口拓也軟了心的妥協，才讓這場意外平安落幕。而根本從頭到尾都無人觀看的恐怖電影，也在隔天被江口拓也收進了抽屜的最角落。

4\. 一方的起床氣

西山宏太朗迷迷糊糊地睜開雙眼時，時鐘的指針正好踏著輕快的腳步走向數字八。  
他還沒有完全清醒，邊動作緩慢地將唇上黏緊的膠帶給撕去，一邊伸了一個大大的懶腰。  
晨光透過窗簾細縫緩緩劃入室內，透露了今天的好天氣，昨夜睡前江口拓也噴灑的香水彷彿還滯留在空中，在此刻才被日陽的片隅包圍而緩緩墜地。

江口さん的床真的好大啊，就算是這樣張大四肢也完全沒問題——诶？  
才剛這麼想著，他的左腳就踢到了江口拓也背對自己側睡的小腿，習慣性小聲地說著抱歉，眼睛咕嚕一轉，西山宏太朗的腦內又出現新的想法。  
就取名為「喚醒輩先大作戰」吧，如果能惹他生氣是最好的了，畢竟這可是自己長久以來刷不到的成就！  
這麼想著的西山宏太朗突然覺得外頭本來吱喳叫著的鳥兒都安靜了下來，只剩下房間內的空調嗡嗡作響，他坐在男人的背後，傾斜身子越過去看，眼前江口拓也吸吐的些微氣息與自己喧鬧的心跳聲近乎重疊，隨後被加速的脈搏給超越。

——喜歡。

在看著對方平靜的睡臉時，西山宏太朗只是單純地這麼想著。他喜歡江口拓也，喜歡他的溫柔、體貼，喜歡他恰到好處的提點，跟他並不確定是否只屬於自己的寵溺。  
愛吵的孩子有糖吃，他在起初也時常害怕耍賴過了頭會惹對方生氣，卻逐漸發現這個前輩的包容像是沒有極限一般——如果自己是特別的。  
這樣的想法在冒了頭後就迅速被西山宏太朗自己抹去，太奢侈了。他暗自反省，甩了甩頭，愛意在對方的放縱與自己的置之不理後變得壯大這點，在特別意識到後反而變得莫名羞赧。

「輩先，快起床了！」  
他將指尖撫上江口拓也的肩頭，輕柔搖晃著身子，幾乎忘了想激怒對方的目的。  
「嗯……」  
意識尚未清明的男人緊皺起眉，像是因為前一夜喝得太晚，還沒睡飽又被打擾而不高興。西山宏太朗在內心悄悄紀錄只有自己有機會瞧見的一幕，放軟了嗓音再度喚道。  
「輩先～」  
江口拓也翻了個身，轉往自己的方向，先是壓住西山宏太朗刻意四處搗亂的雙手，扭曲在一塊的眉頭與銳利的眼神在看見西山宏太朗笑得柔和的雙眼時舒展開來。  
江口拓也想，他的起床氣在這個後輩面前大概也使不上力了。順著西山宏太朗嘲笑自己壓得翹起的髮尾，他也跟著勾起嘴角，柔聲說道。

「早啊，宏太朗。」

在名字被喚到的剎那，西山宏太朗想著——他希望的不過是每天早上都有他的陪伴，夜裡能有他的晚安、香水混著兩人一樣的沐浴乳香，偶爾的打鬧與嬉笑，都能有「江口拓也」的存在。

不是喜歡，而是更深沉的、接近於愛的模糊地帶。  
前者倘若是一瞬間的事情，那麼後者便是延綿的、長久的，一旦墜入裏頭便無法自拔。西山宏太朗突然覺得視線像是套上粉色的濾鏡，牆面融滿黏稠的蜜糖，而身子也如棉花糖一般甜膩而輕盈。

江口拓也對他又會是怎麼想呢？  
西山宏太朗試圖看進對方的眼眸，卻什麼也沒讀出來。

太貪婪了。他收回想要往前侵入未知領域的腳步，西山宏太朗很清楚，一旦踏進去、問出口，便再也不能回頭了。

——如果是現在，如果還停留於現在。  
自己已經奢侈地離江口拓也這麼近，想要知曉更多的心情卻不斷在胸口膨脹，他想了解江口拓也、也想讓江口拓也了解自己。  
渴望從對方得到的，是與自己相同的心情。

西山宏太朗忽然覺得粉紅的世界像是翹起了邊角，在被自己狠狠扯下後成了單調無趣的黑白。  
他害怕的，是把自己的喜歡錯置為愛、也將對方的愛錯放成喜歡，那樣小小的不安像是顆種子埋進土裡，被自己敏感的性格灌溉膨脹，泛起了內心的陣陣漣漪。  
他明明知道的，江口拓也面對自己時總是泛紅的耳廓，但儘管兩人已經如此靠近——

「早安……江口さん。」

他還是什麼也問不出口。

5\. 烹飪

西山宏太朗乖巧地坐在餐桌上，等著即將出爐的江口流咖哩。  
香料的氣味從廚房緩緩飄出，難得兩人重疊一樣的休假日，本來想要去哪喝點酒吃點好料，或者是去電影院看場電影、買點衣服的西山宏太朗卻在還未提出任何建議前，就先被江口拓也的一句「宏太朗，我想吃咖哩。」給全數消除。

人在廚房的江口拓也歛下眼簾，專注在手上的洋蔥切丁，腦中同時靜靜地思考著。他並不清楚在短短幾天中究竟發生了什麼，但西山宏太朗現在的狀態有如一隻容易受到驚嚇的貓，平常在外頭或者工作上都沒有太大的問題，然而一到了兩人獨處的時候，他就像是多了層過去所沒有的隔閡，連說話都變得小心翼翼了起來。  
西山宏太朗大概以為自己偽裝得很好，客觀來說那並不是很明顯的破綻，但正因為自己與對方相處的時間很長，又是這樣地在乎這個後輩，反而才能注意到這點。  
也或許是因為，西山宏太朗提防的對象就是江口拓也本人。

切好的洋蔥被刀面乘起，放到了備料的小碗裏頭。江口拓也拿出了鍋子，小荳蔻與薑、蒜等都已經在先前處理好，一次放進熱好的鍋內爆香後，再加入方才切碎的洋蔥。  
辣椒、孜然等等也是香料的必備品，他聞過香氣後才加進適當的份量，瞬間就有比超市的現成咖哩塊更多層次的香氣傳出。

是不是因為同居的關係，江口拓也本來暗藏好的偏心與寵溺全都隨著時間愈加鬆懈，不小心傾洩，進而被西山宏太朗給發現了呢？  
這可不妙，畢竟在確定對方的心意以前，他並沒有打算破壞目前的平衡。

「輩先～有沒有需要幫忙的地方？」  
西山宏太朗似乎被香味給吸引，踏著步伐跑入廚房，江口拓也的腦中反倒出現了別的畫面——被食物給引誘的貓。實際上只要一憶起這個後輩軟綿的嗓音，他勾起嘴角的次數便多得數也數不清。  
「啊，那幫我攪拌醬汁，我收拾一下。」  
「沒問題！交給我吧！」

西山宏太朗擺出了挽起袖子的動作，儘管這麼熱的天氣，兩人身著的都是江口拓也的短袖T恤。他們交換了位置，江口拓也拿起了沾附香料的罐子，在內心記住哪種粉該去補貨。  
「宏ちゃん最近工作如何？」  
「诶、怎麼了嗎這麼突然……」  
「身為同事務所的前輩關心一下也是可以的吧！」

從香料開始全都是自己做的料理有著雞肉炒過的香味，雖然一如往常地沒什麼蔬菜，但儘管不用試吃，西山宏太朗也明白這肯定是道色香味俱全的佳餚。他歪頭思索著，在被江口拓也提點後才想起不能停下手邊攪拌的動作。  
「跟平常差不多吧……啊對了、那個啊！」  
西山宏太朗似乎想到了某個現場有趣的事情，興高采烈地分享起來，但江口拓也只是暗忖，儘管不以前輩的身分、作為暫時的同居人、作為一個喜歡對方的男人，他也想要默默將自己融入對方的每分每秒，不帶困擾的。

如果自己會讓對方覺得尷尬，感到不舒服的話，那江口拓也寧可不要這樣的生活。看著眼前真心快樂而笑得瞇細了眼的後輩，他只是隨著對方高低起伏的語調笑了起來，湊近接過對方握在手裡的湯勺，指尖輕輕地劃過手背，另一手將小火給熄滅。  
西山宏太朗瞬間忘了話題前進到哪，只是不著痕跡地往後退，表面上是讓江口拓也方便拿出手套、把過燙的鍋子給挪離爐子，眼神卻在對方不注意時不禁飄移。

「啊……我來盛飯吧！」  
西山宏太朗以左手握拳、打上了右手掌心，彷彿能夠看見一個燈泡在頭頂發光。彎身從櫥櫃拿出兩個一模一樣的靛藍色寬盤，左側擺上還冒著煙的白飯，江口拓也伸手接過對方遞來的盤子，將右側的空白填上濃郁的咖哩醬汁，連同他左胸的缺口一起，塞滿了西山宏太朗愉悅哼著俺癒主題曲的音符。

／

「宏太朗，你覺得我怎麼樣？」  
「诶、這是要玩大喜利嗎輩先？我想想看欸……」  
「才不是咧！！！」  
「嗯，大概是非常適合當錢包的性格。」  
「零分零分，我要把你的坐墊都抽走了！」  
「啊輩先！那是我的雞肉——！」

6\. 大掃除

「輩先你家真的太亂了！再不大掃除不行！」  
「诶————」  
年紀早已過了三字頭，身高一八七的江口拓也看著站在面前岔著腰的西山宏太朗，躺在沙發做出了最大限度的抗議。  
「這可是輩先家！至少要自己整理一點，不然大家都會很難過的！」西山宏太朗語畢，自顧自地幫手上的掃把配起了音。  
『啊啊，這個家的主人，為什麼從來沒有使用過我呢⋯⋯』  
『江口さん是不是不喜歡我了，為什麼買來之後我就一直在這裡呢？』這次是桌邊積了一些灰塵的公仔，江口拓也笑著看向這個極力想讓自己起身做家事的後輩，忍不住也配起了音。  
『我知道了！宏ちゃん一定是來幫助我們變得乾淨的！』  
『沒錯！宏ちゃん會把大家變得乾乾淨淨喔，江口さん也要一起！』  
就算以無機物代替自己說話，西山宏太朗還是不忘要自己好好做事，江口拓也把原本抱在懷裡的沙發枕丟到一旁，接過了已經擰乾的抹布，後輩勾著滿意的笑容，似乎是想效仿抹布（性別：抹布）的甜美嗓音，湊到自己耳邊說到：  
『謝謝你願意使用我，最喜歡了。』

江口拓也你給我冷靜。  
在感受到對方的鼻息噴灑在耳廓時，江口拓也只是閉上了雙眼在內心狠狠地警告自己。

他是在學抹布講話，是抹布在跟我說話，在我面前的是抹布不是宏太朗。

大概重複唸誦了不下十遍之後，江口拓也才從口中緩緩吐出一口氣，僵硬的身子在西山宏太朗噙著壞笑的眼神底下一點也沒辦法自然動作，刻意加入的黃段子在他們的談話之間並不是少見的玩笑，通常自己也都會順著回應。然而這次卻無法如願想出好的承接，最後只能敷衍帶過，逃去擦拭離自己最近的櫃子。

「江口さん好無情！」  
明明都已經這樣說了，如果不回話不是顯得自己很尷尬嗎。西山宏太朗看著江口拓也假裝專注地擦拭每本書的表面，眼神卻怎麼樣都不跟自己對到，反悔起了自己的主動。  
內心的苦澀鬱結成團，他只是賭氣地往房間內與江口拓也完全相反的方向，彎身拉開櫃子時，卻發現了一個以往沒有注意過的紙箱。

「江口さん？」  
西山宏太朗轉身呼喚道，對方卻遲了一會才應聲，從後頭看去柔軟的髮尾乖巧整齊的排列，而後背寬大的男人一點也沒有要轉身的意思。西山宏太朗只是垂下了眉目，沒有打算再次呼喚對方。

既然輩先不理我，我就自己打開來看了！  
西山宏太朗坐在地上，盤著腿打開了箱子，只見裡頭整箱全是一本本的相簿，大部分都是江口拓也小時候的照片。

小時候的輩先好可愛！！！

西山宏太朗覺得自己似乎打開了禁忌的寶藏，卻忍不住拿出手機，打算一發現難得一見的照片便馬上拍照起來留作紀念——或者該說是當作把柄。

翻開了相簿，第一張便是對方還是嬰兒時候的照片，西山宏太朗以指尖撫過相片的表面，心想這大概是江口拓也的家人蒐集好帶來的。  
儘管只能從照片中回想當時江口拓也的模樣，每翻過一頁，畫面卻都鮮明地彷彿親身經歷一樣，西山宏太朗耽溺於喜歡的人所未見過的一面，認同一旦沉浸於回憶裡頭，打掃工作的確會延宕到好幾天後才完成。

相冊裡的照片他一張也沒有拍，倒是一時興起，順手轉身偷拍了江口拓也認真擦拭櫃子頂端的背影。他沒有多想，只是覺得也能幫前輩留個紀錄——與宏太朗的第一次大掃除，各種第一次的紀念日之類的。  
講得好像他們是情侶一樣，西山宏太朗痴痴地笑了起來，在原地伸長了手，撈過對方的手機解鎖，漫不經心地向對方報告。  
「輩先手機借我～」  
「可以喔。」  
丟下了拿出來後就從未歸位的箱子，西山宏太朗雖然有自覺自己的打掃工作尚未完成，卻忍不住點開了江口拓也的相機，隨手拍了幾張照片之後點了相簿。  
相簿首頁自動跳出了數年前的照片供人回顧，畫面中兩人的身影卻讓他忍不住看傻了眼。  
西山宏太朗沒想到江口拓也的手機裡還留著這張照片。

「ねぇ——宏太朗，那邊我收拾好囉⋯⋯你在亂看什麼？」  
江口拓也轉身湊近，看見的卻是後輩紅著耳根慌張地轉身，把他的手機藏到身後的樣子。

7\. 瀏覽過往照片

「什、什麼都沒有啊？」  
江口拓也瞇細了眼，而西山宏太朗只是笑得露出牙齒，臉上的溫度越加發燙。背後整箱的相簿中有數百張的相紙，他藏在自己背後的手機畫面卻是怎麼樣也不想讓江口拓也看見。

西山宏太朗把這張照片保存得好好的，甚至設了一個特別的相簿――在疲憊的時候、無力的時候，他就會挖出這些片面卻美好的回憶，細數江口拓也對著他說話的語氣，帶著笑意的、無奈的、佯裝慍怒的，亦或是滿溢溫柔的。  
西山宏太朗總是對自己的回應模糊不清，前輩的一字一句他卻記得清晰、彷彿昨日才發生而已。  
而江口拓也呢？說不定他早就不記得自己的手機裡有這張照片了。

——如果自己對他來說不是舉足輕重的存在。

就著高大身材的優勢，加上對方背後又是紙箱與書櫃而無路可逃，江口拓也整個人壟罩住西山宏太朗的身子，打算強硬地奪回後輩死也不肯交出來的手機。  
在湊近時竄入鼻間的是西山宏太朗清爽的氣味，偶爾他也會在自己的衣服上聞到，大概是對方又拿自己的衣服去穿了吧。江口拓也在意識到的瞬間腦中總是浮現後輩撒嬌著要衣服的回憶。  
只要角度稍微側一些，雙唇就幾乎能碰觸到對方柔軟的頰邊，想要看向那對總是盈著光點的雙眸時，西山宏太朗卻是緊閉了眼、連唇瓣都緊緊抿到泛白。  
江口拓也雙手抓住了對方的手腕，不用數秒便拿回了手機——西山宏太朗的注意力全都放在江口拓也湊近時發熱的體溫、看來柔軟的唇瓣與輕輕劃過自己肌膚的髮絲上，就連手機被搶走的時候他只是「啊」了一聲，白皙的肌膚上泛著好看的紅。

冷靜不下來，彼此都是。

江口拓也點亮了早已熄滅的手機畫面，映入眼簾的便是他與西山宏太朗在好幾年前的合照。  
他記得這張照片，那是西山宏太朗剛進入事務所的時候，身為前輩的自己帶新入的所有後輩一起去吃了一次飯，在大家終於打算散會時早已是半夜時分，江口拓也正考慮叫計程車回家，卻被人點了點後背。  
轉過頭時西山宏太朗帶著一抹與現在熟識後的他完全不同的青澀笑容，怯怯地問著前輩能不能夠合照一張。

「可以啊。」  
他當下只是這麼回了，沒有過問為什麼。那張照片裡的他們因為酒精雙頰酡紅，卻未曾想過會有與對方熟識至此、甚至同居的未來，而那時候的江口拓也更沒有想到，從此以後他便心甘情願地陷入了名為「西山宏太朗」的沼澤內，緩慢地、柔和地。  
他喜歡西山宏太朗，無法自拔。

或許事實會是連他都從未接觸過的那種情感，但現在的江口拓也不能篤定，或者說是不敢篤定。  
可以毫不在意地在對方面前開懷大笑；在覺得提不起勁、無法向前時，希望能有對方的相陪；無論喜怒哀樂，都想要跟對方分享。  
這些無法誠實轉達的事情、還搞不清楚該定義為何的感情。江口拓也暗忖：就放在一旁吧。

——如果能夠找到這樣的人，就該付諸行動，緊握住他的手。

大多數的時候江口拓也比起言語上的試探，更常什麼也不說，默默把一切都打點周到，例如每天慣例詢問的行程，順便帶回的早餐，在凍寒的天裡以冷茶交換的熱飲，或者僅僅是觀望著，便炙熱地令人難耐的寵溺。  
江口拓也並非不善言辭，只是與其來回周旋，直接把想要的拿到手才是他的性格，為此所做的努力可以是平常的數萬倍，只要結果得的漂亮，一切便值得。

把有著合照的螢幕轉向了西山宏太朗的方向，江口拓也看進對方不知如何解釋的圓潤雙眼，笑了起來。

「改天把這張照片印出來，放進相簿吧？」

——西山宏太朗便是他的「值得」。

西山宏太朗驚訝地瞪大了眼，腦中的思路還未接上江口拓也的話題，只是呆愣地看著對方點往其他照片，碎念著那時候的事情，在思索過後乖巧地點了點頭。

「……啊！果然還是現在重拍一張吧，用輩先的手機！」

兩人都露出了真心的燦爛笑容，而西山宏太朗想。  
儘管過去有很多他不知道的江口拓也，但至少現在，自己會一直、一直選擇待在他的身旁。

8\. 吐嘈對方的生活習慣

老實說，西山宏太朗在與江口拓也同居之前並沒有特別注意過自己的生活習慣。  
畢竟一直都是一個人住，隨心所欲的生活也就相對自由。因此在住進對方家前他也想過要是兩人的生活步調過於不同，會不會影響到兩人之間的情感。

然而事實證明，他們的情感可能不僅止於朋友那麼單純而已。

雖然江口拓也總是喝酒到三更半夜才回家，而自己相對算是早睡的人，然而深夜中前輩的氣息總是會從背後竄上、彷彿隔著空氣擁住了自己的身子。  
有時候江口拓也會習慣性地、以氣音說著晚安，拉上棉被的摩娑、眼鏡與桌面敲打的聲音、緩緩流露的輕淺呼吸接連傳出，迴盪、而後趨於平靜。  
他會轉身過去看著前輩比自己寬上一些的後背，在內心默默勾起嘴角。  
他已經幫前輩噴灑過喜歡的香水了。

又或者自己總是會在家裡練習工作上的劇本，江口拓也不會打擾他，只會在該休息的時間喚著他的名字，以一些無關緊要的理由要自己下樓陪他。  
西山宏太朗喜歡江口拓也喊他「宏太朗」，那雙好看的唇總會在句尾稍稍噘起，喊「宏ちゃん」的時候則像是薄荷糖，乾淨而帶了點俏皮，想了一輪他才發現對方喊了什麼樣的名字都無所謂，只要自己抬頭看向聲音的來源，靠著門框、眉目總是有著數不盡溫柔的江口拓也便會笑得像只屬於西山宏太朗的太陽雨一般，絢麗而舒爽。

西山宏太朗從來不知道江口拓也過去是不是只這樣對待自己，往後會不會也這樣對他人，但至少此時此刻的他，能夠在聽聞對方好聽的聲音後闔上劇本，乖巧地下樓享用自製的料理，或者窩在對方身旁一起玩遊戲。  
這是屬於現在的西山宏太朗最想好好把握的時刻。

江口拓也一向很忙，而且當初也是對方幫了大忙才不至於失去住所，所以在自己有空的時刻他通常都會幫忙打掃、接收快遞等等微不足道的事情，他們都曾認同地說道：家裡有個人在等真好。  
而他只是真心地感到滿足，為這個前輩因為有自己在而安心，為他們兩個成立了一個「家」，隨後又意識到喜歡的人倘若只把他當成弟弟一般的家人，那肯定是個如何努力也無法翻牌的結局。  
過度意識又患得患失的自己並不尋常，平時儘管總是不安，但只要能和江口拓也說說話、談談心便能夠繼續前行（江口拓也作為前輩也時常提點不少重點），但是這些與對方切身相關的話題，想必是一輩子也無法開口諮詢了。  
只要見到江口拓也，心臟便會失速地跳動，聲音大得他感覺在身旁的男人都能聽見。  
他彷彿有種自己從以前就一直住在這邊的感覺，自在而熟悉。

「宏太朗——」

啊，輩先到家了！

／

「是的呢……而且江口さん真的對地球很環保！他會把面紙全部丟進泡麵碗裡吸乾喔！」  
「哈哈哈哈、宏太朗！不要講出來啦！」  
隨著眾人接連吐槽江口拓也的生活習慣，捧腹大笑的承接下一個話題，西山宏太朗想，這些小小的日常就在廣播上當梗說說就好，其他更加細密、親暱的，可是他與江口拓也的共同秘密呢。

9\. 相隔兩地的電話

前輩拋棄自己了。

西山宏太朗整個人趴在大床上屬於江口拓也那半邊的位置，把沾染了屬於對方氣息的抱枕壓在下巴處，晃著光裸的雙腿玩手遊。  
自己今天的工作只到晚上十點，本來心想江口拓也難得晚上也沒有工作（如果有的話肯定會參加酒會直到凌晨的），難得能有更多相處的時間。提著啤酒與宵夜興高采烈地回到家，裡頭卻一盞燈也沒有亮起。  
手機的對話還停在江口拓也意義不明的貼圖，沒有任何新訊息傳來，西山宏太朗把多餘的酒瓶放進冰箱，邊吃著宵夜邊滑推特。  
其實這也不是什麼少見的事情，江口拓也為人大方又好相處，無論前輩或後輩都很常找他喝酒。自己也只是暫時借住，儘管偶爾工作結束會傳訊息告知彼此，但也並非義務——說白一點，自己也沒有名份要求報備罷了。

輩先不在，好無聊。  
把東西收拾乾淨（他本來賭氣想著不整理，最後仍然乖乖將垃圾打包），洗過澡後還是沒有收到訊息的西山宏太朗決定以數張氣噗噗的貼圖表達自己不滿的心情，隨後丟下了發燙的手機，抱緊前輩的枕頭翻了個身。  
隨著無聲的空間緩緩沉澱下來，西山宏太朗也逐漸被睡意侵襲，他正打算乾脆睡去，反正江口拓也回來的時候他應該會再醒來，迷迷糊糊之間手機卻倏地鈴響。  
『宏太朗，睡了嗎？』  
「……輩先？」

西山宏太朗在一片黑暗中瞇著眼，想躲避刺眼的手機螢幕，按了擴音的瞬間對方有些沙啞的聲音從另一頭傳來，填滿了靜謐的深夜，莫名安靜的背景音反而讓西山宏太朗不太愉悅，不安的心情沉默地滋長。將臉埋進江口拓也的抱枕裡頭，他含糊不清地回應，被瀏海散漫遮掩下的雙眸幾乎張不開。  
「輩先去哪了呢，是不是要拋下宏ちゃん了？」  
『才沒有這回事，現在正要回去了。』

稍早的酒精似乎直至此時才發揮作用，明明距離上次見面也沒有幾個小時，西山宏太朗卻像是好幾天、好幾個月，甚至好幾年沒有見到對方一樣，即將登頂的思念與愛慕被融化的理智沖刷而去，與睡意交雜成比往常還黏膩的撒嬌。  
江口拓也的笑聲透過電波傳來，變得有些不真實，但西山宏太朗只是皺起了眉，軟嚅地喃喃：「如果輩先不要我，那我也不要輩先了！」

氣呼呼的語氣讓江口拓也聯想到方才打開手機看見的各種貼圖，自己的確是臨時被前輩叫出來喝酒，但他只去了第一攤，以「家裡還有人在等」為由婉拒，被眾人狠狠調侃了一番。  
雖然是用走的，但家也離得不遠了。深夜的街頭有些涼意，聽見西山宏太朗的聲音卻讓他倍感溫馨，自己的心更是被對方毫無防備的撒嬌惹得近乎融化。

平時在家與西山宏太朗獨處的時候，對方總是不敢踰矩，深怕過度地靠近會讓人發現他的心思，但現在在耳邊叨念著自己怎麼還沒回來的西山宏太朗卻不如往常，江口拓也推測他可能也有喝了點酒。  
既然這樣，就把一切可能後悔的選項都推給酒精吧。  
如果他們不再只是一般親密的前後輩關係、如果他們再也當不成朋友什麼的，江口拓也肯定會後悔莫及。  
但如果他們能夠成為戀人、能夠成為彼此身邊最貼近的人，自己卻一再讓機會錯失，最終只能停留在這不上不下的曖昧，那江口拓也寧可乘著酒勢，賭這二分之一的機率。  
寫上喜歡的牌翻到背面，也不一定印著討厭。

肯定是黃湯下肚的結果使腦袋都無法伶俐思考了，他再次暗忖，實則是給自己封起無法回頭的道路。江口拓也開口，打斷了對方黏得無法辨識句意的話。

『ねぇ、宏太朗。』

江口拓也幻想過很多次，關於自己告白時想說的話、想讓對方知道的想法，但是沒想到當真的要說出口時，腦袋一片空白伴隨而來的熱度在眨眼間竄升，逼得他只能憑直覺，說出最想要達成的，與對方有關的夢想。  
『我想讓那裡成為你的家，宏太朗。』  
「欸……？」  
西山宏太朗在被江口拓也打斷的瞬間便豎耳傾聽，他實際也不知道自己剛才究竟說了什麼，只是害怕一旦對話落了空白，那0.1秒的沉默隨即會壓垮最後一點理智，衝動地吼出自己的想望。  
但現在的他幾乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，本來只是想試探般的拋餌，江口拓也卻直接將家人的框架砸在他的名字上頭，弟弟一般的存在、家人一般雖然親近，卻無法再更加靠攏的位置，儘管西山宏太朗已經在喜歡上江口拓也的瞬間便訂出最壞的打算，仍然不敢想像事實是如此殘酷。

江口前輩眼裡的溫柔都是假的嗎？  
那些不經意便會令人臉紅的碰觸，貼得過近也不會被推開的寵溺，只要兩人在一起就忍不住想要勾起嘴角的心情，都是假的嗎？

西山宏太朗不想欺騙自己，都已經講到這個份上了，儘管江口拓也這樣果決，他也要把自己的心情告訴對方。  
「可是江口さん，我喜歡——」  
『我喜歡你。』

江口拓也承接了句尾，兩人的話語重疊，幾乎是分秒不差的說出了一樣的心意。他害怕聽到的，是西山宏太朗冰冷的拒絕，是那句「不」，會將他好不容易建立起的層層防備徹底打碎。  
西山宏太朗卻是在江口拓也壓低了聲線對他告白的霎時摀住了嘴，那句「我想讓那裡成為你的家」表達的並不是他原本設想的友好，而是更深沉的、更單純的——屬於戀人的、屬於未來家人的家。  
「輩先，再說一次可以嗎？」  
『……喜歡。』  
「再一次。」  
江口拓也深深地嘆了一口氣，但又盧不過西山宏太朗的沉默，他想像了對方的表情，大概是緊皺著眉、渴求著什麼的柔軟眉目，讓人想在額間落下唇印，撫平他所有的不安。於是他開口，再說了一次，而西山宏太朗只是不出他意料之外地再次開口。  
「再——」  
『宏太朗。』  
『等我回家，想聽幾次都可以。』

他不再等待西山宏太朗的回應，逕自掛斷了電話。以往就曾有過西山宏太朗硬是盧著自己不願結束通話的經驗，儘管當時的他是無情地馬上掛斷了，內心卻早已被後輩對自己全面的任性與撒嬌給安撫地平順。  
但他沒有這麼想馬上掛掉電話，只為了在回家之後能夠聽見西山宏太朗本人的聲音，軟綿的像顆棉花糖，讓他的酒精全都揮發而去，然後他會發狠地抱他、吻他，把所有累積已久的愛意都渲洩而出。  
但在那之前，江口拓也抬頭看著泛著深藍的黑夜，加快了回程的腳步。

西山宏太朗腦中還迴盪著江口拓也說出的「回家」，事到如今這個詞融上了蜜糖、散發江口拓也喜歡的香水味，有了特別而無法無視的意義。

江口拓也喜歡自己，跟他一樣。

西山宏太朗呆愣地看著螢幕轉回到他們對話的畫面，方才傳送的貼圖早已被已讀，而在自己昏昏欲睡、男人打電話來之前就先傳遞而出的訊息，是再簡單不過的兩個字、是他剛剛聽對方複誦了無數次卻仍然不滿足的話語。

西山宏太朗眼眶一熱，泛起的淚光讓他看不清文字，一股暖流卻隨著淚珠劃過面頰，竄入肌膚、血液，流往他的心臟。

——輩先，我就在我們的「家」等著你。

10\. 早安吻

「輩先……早安……」

美好的早晨，始於身旁緊抱自己的戀人軟嚅的道早。

江口拓也迷茫的雙眼幾乎沒睜開，抱緊了對方溫熱的身軀，憑著直覺想要湊上那對雙唇，卻在即將相貼之前被西山宏太朗的手掌堵住了嘴。  
「輩～先！先去刷牙！」  
西山宏太朗的聲音因為剛睡醒與昨夜的放肆而沙啞著，卻仍有著特別甜膩的柔軟，江口拓也張開眼，眉間的皺起顯示著不滿，西山宏太朗卻是側過了頭，縷縷過長的髮絲遮掩不住染著紅的耳廓。  
江口拓也瞇細了眼，伸出濕潤的舌尖舔過對方緊貼自己唇瓣的敏感掌心，於是西山宏太朗轉過頭來看他、瞪大了裹上蜜糖的眼眸，身子掙扎了起來，他卻早了一步握緊纖細的手腕——這個人到底有沒有在好好吃東西。  
江口拓也暗忖下次再找個機會請對方吃一頓，暫時放過了後輩。撐起沉重的身子時床單隨著重力緩緩下滑至腿間，露出的是不算結實卻分布均勻的肌肉，以及有著數個抓撓紅痕的後背。  
西山宏太朗幾乎不敢直視自己昨晚的傑作，只能呆愣地看對方裸著身子、背對自己拉開衣櫃，隨手挑了一件衣服後就往浴室前進。他只好邊聽著江口拓也沖澡的流水聲，一邊確認今天的行程。  
經過昨晚，他的身子儘管酸痛卻滿溢幸福的心情，不知不覺間對方已經盥洗完畢。江口拓也只套了一件內褲，連髮尾都還濕答答的，靠在門邊擦著眼鏡，問他早餐要吃什麼。  
他指定了超商新發售的檸檬口味麵包。緩慢地挪動身體，光裸著腳踩上毛絨的地毯，一瞬間還差點無力腿軟。  
「宏太朗？沒事吧。」  
江口拓也走了過來，輕輕扶住了他酸麻的腰側，浴室中的鏡面反映出身上數不清的紅點，而西山宏太朗只是刷紅了臉，連回想昨晚對方在自己耳邊吐露的愛意都不敢。  
「啊、沒事……」

等到對方換好衣服前往超商之後，西山宏太朗才終於能完全放鬆下來，昨晚的事情他不想承認，卻確確實實地一直浮現在他眼前、不停重疊在剛剛每一秒江口拓也看著他的視線上。雖然有些尷尬，但是在看見輩先的神情中也有一抹不知所措與羞澀，他便覺得其實兩人的心情也是一樣的。  
認真地刷了牙，整理好要出門的東西，順便做了一些伸展操，西山宏太朗拍了拍面頰，緩緩步下了樓梯。

江口拓也回到家時，西山宏太朗才正走下樓來，手裡提著的塑膠袋被對方接過，身上卻多了一個軟綿綿的大型掛件。  
「好重～～」  
他刻意抱怨著，內心卻深知對方外表看來比之前消瘦不少，順道問了今天的行程。  
「中午？輩先要煮給我吃嗎？」  
兩人的中午時間都是空著的。江口拓也聽見對方混合撒嬌的暗示，尖尖地笑了起來。  
「只有咖哩喔！」  
「好耶～～」

西山宏太朗聞言終於肯從江口拓也身上下來，乖巧地坐上餐桌旁屬於自己的位置。他伸手想從塑膠袋中拿出早餐，視線卻先被江口拓也的臉給遮掩。

身高與坐姿的關係，雙唇被從上方而來的、溫熱而柔軟的唇瓣給含住，對方溫熱的掌心悄悄扣住自己後腦杓的時機恰好，幾次的吸吮後是舌尖舔過唇形的濕潤。兩人近乎是零的距離在延綿許久後終於拉開，明明早已是大人，雙眼對上時卻仍閃爍著羞赧。

「早安，宏太朗。」

美好的早晨，始於戀人遲來的早安吻。

11\. 替對方挑衣服

「謝謝輩先～這件衣服好適合我喔～」  
「诶……但是好像少了一件搭配的褲子……」  
今天西山宏太朗的時裝秀依舊在江口拓也的——現在應該可以說是他們兩人一起的——房間上演。

江口拓也嘻嘻地笑了起來，原本他自己是想再去一次之前他們一起光顧的店，但西山宏太朗卻一副要存錢的人是自己一樣，岔著腰地拿走他的錢包，把人拉到衣櫃前面。  
「江口さん明明有這麼多衣服，讓宏ちゃん來幫你找出來！」  
平常花他最多錢的莫過於對方了，雖然自己也是心甘情願。江口拓也看著剛剛明明這麼誇下海口，現在卻緊瞅著他的臉，期待自己再拿出一些衣服的西山宏太朗。  
這個衣櫃早在西山宏太朗住進來的時候就幾乎已經算是對方的東西了，他還沒有意識到嗎？

「宏ちゃん的話，這件如何？」

江口拓也起身，刻意站在西山宏太朗的正面方，只有夠長的手擦過身側，試圖撈出自己常穿的鐵灰色寬褲。西山宏太朗就站在原地，雙腳像是被黏住一樣無法動彈，前輩湊近時胸膛近乎貼到了自己的眼前，能夠聞見洗衣精與沐浴乳混合在一起的香味——與自己身上的相同。  
憑著一股直覺與衝動，西山宏太朗只是往前伸手，抱上了江口拓也纖瘦的腰部，面頰隔著薄薄的T恤，貼上了心臟的所在處。  
砰砰、砰砰。  
江口拓也突然不敢動彈，就怕這個後輩一時興起的撒嬌會因為自己選錯選項而消失無蹤。靜謐的空間裡，江口拓也只是放下了好不容易找到的衣物，憑著後輩總是縮著身子而更明顯的身高差，稍稍彎下了腰，左手從戀人的左邊肩頭滑到右側緊緊扣住，右手則從敏感的腰腹貼上後背。  
下巴先是靠上了對方的頭頂，左右晃頭地蹭了蹭、唇瓣而後貼上了西山宏太朗被瀏海遮掩的額間，頭顱再輕輕地靠上對方的肩頸處。  
他們的擁抱緊密得幾乎沒有距離，雖然西山宏太朗並不矮，然而由於江口拓也的身高優勢，他在此時只能委屈的彎身，被他抱緊的人因為重量稍稍往後傾，有種在衣櫥裡頭偷偷摸摸的隱密感。  
西山宏太朗緊盯著房間的電燈，而江口拓也看著被他丟在衣櫃的褲子，兩人一句話也沒說。

「……江口さん？」

西山宏太朗小心翼翼地問出聲，江口拓也的體溫很高、很溫暖，讓他有種擁住了大型抱枕的錯覺——儘管交往前早已這樣做過，但交往後自己的確在睡覺時正大光明地把前輩當作抱枕。  
「宏太朗，我在一開始有說過衣服隨便你穿嗎？」  
「诶、有……」  
怎麼辦，他是不是回答沒有比較好。西山宏太朗反省自己是不是過於煩人，以致江口拓也要反悔將衣物隨意借他的約定。對方的衣服雖然稍微大件了點，卻時尚又不失舒適度，更重要的是，那上面有著輩先的味道。  
「那我有說過，我真的很喜歡你嗎？」  
甜蜜的言語纏綿在耳邊，讓西山宏太朗瞬間起了雞皮疙瘩，第一個想法卻是：江口さん的聲音真的好好聽啊。  
「是這樣嗎？那就讓你再多聽一點？」  
江口拓也悶悶地笑，像是輕哼一般讓他的面頰都撒上了粉紅，西山宏太朗才意識到自己將一切景仰的感嘆都說了出口。  
「那輩先喜歡我的聲音嗎？」西山宏太朗刻意壓了嗓子，讓聲音變得有些誘惑又不失帥氣。雖然看不見江口拓也的表情，對方卻刻意延長了猶豫的話語，胸口的震動透過衣物傳到了他的胸前。  
「嗯～～～」  
「輩先！該不會宏ちゃん還是贏不過村瀨さん吧！」  
他在此時刻意提了村瀨歩的名字，畢竟對方已經不止一次因為來賓的說話方式而情緒高漲，喝酒的速度也不自覺地加快。當時在現場身為喜歡江口拓也的人，有所疙瘩也是當然的，但現在的西山宏太朗已經有足夠的立場對這件事情正大光明地吃醋與撒嬌，便藉著這個機會質問。  
「诶～～～村瀨くん的聲音是很讓人興奮啊！」  
江口拓也刻意這麼說著，雙手卻將西山宏太朗纖瘦的身子以幾乎要鑲進自己身體的力道緊緊抱住，西山宏太朗鼓起的面頰與委屈下垂的眉目他幾乎能夠想像出來，側過了頭，他吻上了後輩白皙的頸部。  
猝不及防的吻讓西山宏太朗嚇了一跳，明明很清楚前輩對自己的喜歡，也知道那樣的話只是在逗著自己玩，他還是想要江口拓也直接地撫平所有不安。  
「那江口輩先就去——」  
「宏太朗。」  
彷彿知道他想要說出什麼賭氣的話，江口拓也更加抱緊了自己，在耳邊低聲警告，西山宏太朗對於江口拓也難得的嚴厲有些陌生，卻為這樣微小的慍怒是來自對自己的在乎而感到安心。  
江口拓也放開了愛吃醋又喜歡惡作劇的戀人，大大嘆了口氣，將擒著壞笑的後輩往後一推，拉進了深深的衣櫃裡頭，一手撐在門邊，身子傾過去與對方接吻。  
「嗚、嗯……」  
西山宏太朗刻意發出了比平時更加柔軟的低喃，雙手也邀請似地勾住江口拓也的脖子，他邊仰頭承受輩先來得猛烈的吻邊想。  
——今天幫輩先挑衣服的任務，恐怕又要延後到明天了。

12\. 討論關於寵物話題

「ねぇ～江口さん會想養寵物嗎～」

難得他早早就到家，能與西山宏太朗在同一時間就寢，燈都熄了，西山宏太朗卻像是沒有睡意想聊聊天，隨口開啟了話題。  
然而江口拓也怎麼聽都覺得這個問題有夠不妙。

像是不好好回答就一定會踩到地雷，被炸得體無完膚，卻又不能不回答的陷阱題，比起最直球的（雖然江口拓也根本沒聽對方問過，因此只好想像對方說話的口吻）「宏ちゃん跟家人掉進河裡，輩先會救誰呢？」，這種看似日常閒聊卻實際滿帶荊刺的問句才更令人害怕。  
老實說如果是其他人問，江口拓也可能也不會想太多，稀鬆平常、甚至是隨便一點的敷衍回應都沒問題，然而對上西山宏太朗，他的戀人，而且是愛吃醋又喜歡惡作劇、不安又敏感的可愛戀人——江口拓也暗自反省，同時側身望著西山宏太朗狀似無辜的圓滾眼眸——，他便不敢不小心作答了。

「江口さん也想太久了！」我有點想養狗狗啊～如果之後找到新家，但是有工作的時候一定沒辦法照顧的……。江口拓也憑著裸視的視力，在昏暗的空間中勉強看清西山宏太朗綻開的笑臉與有些苦惱而皺起的眉頭。  
看來想太多的人是他。江口拓也勾起了嘴角，把頭壓在了手肘處，靜靜地看著西山宏太朗認真地煩惱很多事情，結論便是目前的他還不方便。自己都沒有發現眼裡的笑意與默默勾起的嘴角弧度之大，西山宏太朗想說的事情太多，終於到了一個段落後才緩過氣，看向江口拓也的眼神裡有著單純的期待。  
「所以江口さん有沒有想——诶、你在笑什麼？」  
「嗯、啊，沒事。」  
西山宏太朗眨了眨眼，看著江口拓也佯裝無事地拉回面無表情的臉，大概是想了一下才說出口：  
「大概沒有想養吧。」  
「狗狗？貓、鳥呢？啊！輩先不是想養蛇或是蜥蜴嗎！」  
他想起某次廣播上對方說過，一個個的選項從嘴裡冒出，絲毫沒有注意到江口拓也越加接近的臉龐，最後讓他停止說話的，便是對方溫柔湊近、咬上下唇的唇瓣。  
「如果養了宏太朗難道不會吃醋？」西山宏太朗看著江口拓也帶著笑意的臉，對方甚至模仿了自己的聲線說道：『輩先都只顧著跟狗狗玩真好啊～我也好想當狗狗啊～』，但他只是任由臉頰的熱度攀升，對方吃笑著吻過他楞地張開的唇，而西山宏太朗不加思索地問：  
「我去新家如果養了狗狗，難道輩先會吃醋？」  
「嗯。」

江口拓也直球的回應反而讓西山宏太朗徹底當機，通常吃醋的角色都是自己在扮演，半是想鬧著對方玩，半是真的有些不平衡，以開玩笑的方式承接這種情緒。但對方一向大方，因此這樣坦率承認的江口拓也——西山宏太朗不得不承認——是很讓他心動的。

「可以的話，也不想讓宏太朗離開去新家。」  
江口拓也扁著聲音的說道，而西山宏太朗聽得出這句話有半分撒嬌與半分真實，看著垂著眉頭佯裝可憐的輩先，西山宏太朗只是挪動了身子，讓自己完全埋進江口拓也的懷裡，以抵擋住莫名發熱的眼角與難為情而不想被看見的表情。  
「最喜歡輩先了……想讓輩先養一輩子。」  
「诶～宏太朗不是要幫我省錢嗎～」  
「那輩先自己要先停止課金！」

隨著笑意沉澱，今夜的他們一如往常，相互擁抱著墜入彼此所在的夢鄉。

13\. 一方臥病在床

「咳、咳…………」  
一大早西山宏太朗的狀況就不是很好。雖然工作也不是說暫停就能停止的，江口拓也還是打算告知經紀人看能不能調整安排，沒想到西山宏太朗只是抓著他的手腕，搖著頭堅持自己沒問題。  
「西山宏太朗さん，這種時候的堅持可是不需要的喔。」  
江口拓也看著臉色慘澹的西山宏太朗，一手撫上了對方柔軟的髮絲，因為剛起床而仍未清醒的表情毫無防備，他捏了捏看上去就手感很好的面頰，走往房間外、壓低聲量地打電話給經紀人。  
『這樣啊，我盡量安排看看，稍晚再連絡西山さん。』  
「嗯，麻煩了。」  
『不會的，江口さん也辛苦了。』

掛掉電話的江口拓也整理了一會自己的情緒，包含那張想到對方不舒服的狀況就忍不住嚴肅起來的表情，再回到臥室時，西山宏太朗雖然乖巧地窩著身子，整個人埋在床鋪裏頭，臉上緊緊皺起的眉與緊咬著泛白的唇仍然顯示著對方的不安穩。  
江口拓也坐上了床沿，小聲地詢問：「宏ちゃん？我等等有工作不能不出門，幫你聯絡好經紀人了。」  
「輩先……不好意思、咳、……」  
「你好好休息，藥家裡都有，發生什麼事隨時告訴我。」  
儘管西山宏太朗擔心病毒傳染給自己而以被單遮住下半張臉，他仍然憑著習慣，精準地隔著棉被吻上了對方的唇。只有圓滾的雙眼透過修剪整齊的劉海間隙露出，飽含柔軟與蜜糖的甜膩。  
愛情這種東西儘管能在言語上隱瞞，那雙眼睛也會透漏出思緒的。雖然自己或許也沒資格說人，江口拓也反省自己的確太常黏在對方身上的視線，再次揉過對方頭頂後才草草出門。

／

晚上的工作順利告一個段落，江口拓也邊走進無人的吸煙室邊滑著手機，早先透過經紀人與戀人乖巧的報備得知——西山宏太朗今天所有的工作都能夠請人代替或延後。他傳過訊息表示感謝，再用無關緊要的貼圖回覆西山宏太朗大概是好些了而不停冒出的對話，沒想到對方馬上就已讀。  
挑起眉頭，江口拓也快速打字，絲毫沒有發現自己緊繃了整天的情緒正因為西山宏太朗回復許多的精神而逐漸舒緩。

「吃藥了？」  
『吃了』  
『輩先什麼時候回來～』  
「剛結束。直接回去」

本來今天就打定決心不去喝酒，早早回家陪那個肯定不會好好休息的戀人，江口拓也想了想，再度喚起一時沉默的對話。

「想不想吃東西？可以順便帶回去」  
『想吃輩先。』

西山宏太朗幾乎是馬上秒回，順便附上了ぴえん的可愛表情，江口拓也明明是獨自一人，卻仍然暗暗地笑了出來，不假思索地按下通話鍵。  
『輩先怎麼了～』  
透過電波傳來的是西山宏太朗明知故問的笑語，雖然鼻音還有點重，但聲音不算是沙啞。  
「誰吃誰還不知道的，宏太朗。」  
『えっち！我是說想吃輩先做的咖哩烏龍麵！』  
「哼哼。」  
江口拓也瞇著眼，勉強給了個在對方聽來只是敷衍的回答。然而西山宏太朗不知道的是，這樣誘惑人又吃不到的行為著實讓江口拓也有些難耐，又不能真的把這個病人給吃乾抹淨。  
「唉——總之你好多了就好。」  
「等我到家。」

江口拓也結束通話，匆匆離開了根本沒有點起菸的室內。至於那些該好好照顧身體的叮嚀，與電話裡無法完整傳達的愛意，就等到宵夜的咖哩烏龍麵完成之後再說吧。

14\. 午睡（Ｒ）

午後的太陽炙烈地令人窒息，陽光卻被白色的薄簾稍微遮掩，數絲細長碎片從縫隙悄悄鑽入，整齊劃一排列在地面。  
江口拓也將中午多煮、早就放涼的咖哩冰進冰箱，洗過了手、卸下圍裙，午餐才剛享用完畢，他伸了個懶腰，慵懶地趴在桌上。

西山宏太朗不在家。  
難得整個室內都很安靜，沒有對方黏膩拉長自己名字的嗓音、貼在手臂或背部的溫度，或是玩遊戲的輕快音樂。  
「不習慣。」他小聲說到，卻是在出口之後才意識到聲量意外得大。平時西山宏太朗也不是很吵，偶爾他們專注在彼此的事情時整個室內也沒有任何聲音流動，但江口拓也清楚對方就在不遠的地方，整個心靈就像是找到了著落處一般安穩而滋潤。

來睡個午覺好了。  
下一個行程是深夜的生放送，西山宏太朗為了補足前陣子不舒服而挪開的工作，今天大概也是很晚才會回家。在決定了小歇一下後，整個空氣便好似氤氳而朦朧，舒適得江口拓也的眼皮也沉重了起來。  
叮咚。手機的訊息讓他稍微回過了神，這才發現自己差點就要在桌上睡著——好歹也回到房間吧。雖然自己躺上那張大床，卻沒有戀人的相陪，江口拓也一時半刻大概也是沒有睡意。  
滑開手機後發現訊息來自西山宏太朗傳送的，在收錄現場百般無聊而拍下的自拍照。  
『可愛嗎？』  
「可愛。」  
『謝謝輩先♡』  
對方傳送訊息的目的大概只是想要聽聽自己的稱讚。江口拓也在同一個畫面待了一會，卻沒有等到再次的回應。他面無表情地把照片給存下來，然後闔上手機、閉上了眼。

……好想宏太朗啊。

／

黏膩的身子交疊在一起，汗水隨著江口拓也撞入對方身體的動作從頰邊滑落，匯集到下巴處後滴到西山宏太朗光裸而白皙的肩頸。快感導致身下的男人弓起了背部，嫩紅的肌膚在自己的手輕輕劃過時便會泛起雞皮疙瘩。

——真的很可愛啊，宏太朗。

江口拓也勾起了微笑，俯下身子咬上了對方的後頸，用力吸吮以留下紅痕。對方在喘息之間似乎交雜了不帶意義的抗拒，但他只是讓舌面舔過那處瘀紅，雙唇湊到耳邊呼著氣：「不會被人看見的。」

畢竟這一切只有自己能看見。江口拓也的內心起了波瀾，小小的優越感乘著愛意，讓他忍不住將對方本來背對自己的體位轉了過來，以更加強烈的力道、面對面地頂入緊緻而溫熱的體內。  
「哈啊、輩先、……」  
「宏太朗、宏太朗……」  
西山宏太朗近乎無法承受這樣的速度，卻又無法自拔地只能緊繃著身子、仰著頭地全身顫抖，從江口拓也的視角看來，全身的肌膚都泛著櫻瓣似的粉，手腕纖細的單手反抓滿佈皺褶的被單，另一手則掩住了下半張臉，像是習慣遮掩笑意的動作，又彷彿是為了壓抑呻吟而做出的抵抗，毫無意義地。  
胸前的紅點就算無人碰觸仍舊立挺，江口拓也瞇細了眼，拉開、牽制西山宏太朗的雙手，咬上終於無法按捺呻吟而張著吸吐的紅唇。

特別是西山宏太朗這樣色氣的表情，更不能讓任何人看見。

江口拓也五指握上了對方隨著挺入的動作而晃動的下身，讓對方先行洩去後，一改頻頻擦過敏感點的深深抽插，在穴口溫柔的磨蹭讓西山宏太朗扭起了腰，過於緩慢而消磨理智。

「欸……嗯、輩先今天體力特別好？」  
「大概是有睡午覺吧。」  
對方疑問的聲音過於甜膩，讓江口拓也差點也忍不住在過長的性愛節奏中繳械投降。雖然清楚西山宏太朗工作至深夜才回家，被這樣索求說不累肯定是騙人的，但也明白對方隔天早上的行程是空的。他內心想體恤戀人好好休息，深層的慾望卻又渴求全心全意地疼愛他。  
順著西山宏太朗勾著自己脖子的誘惑，他再次吻上了那雙厚唇，西山宏太朗將身子用力撐起，江口拓也順從地往後躺，西山宏太朗便整個人跨到自己的身上。  
纖細而白皙的指尖劃過江口拓也的胸膛，隨著肌肉線條越往下碰，成了若有似無的挑逗。西山宏太朗主動晃著腰部、上下動作著淺淺磨蹭，一邊垂下了濕潤的魅惑眼眸，勾起了還未滿足的微笑。

「那就再來一次吧，輩先♡」

15\. 幫對方吹頭髮

五指順著微弱的熱風吹撫髮絲的同時乖巧地按壓頭皮，舒服地令人昏昏欲睡，吹風機轟轟的聲響在耳邊無限放大，卻不至於燙到讓西山宏太朗想要逃走。  
就算是這麼享受的時刻，西山宏太朗卻只是緊抿著唇，不敢說話。

他惹輩先生氣了。

懊悔的心情交雜在胸口，他坐在地板上，背部乖巧地靠著床鋪，讓坐在床鋪上頭的江口拓也能夠好好將自己每一絲濕潤的黑髮都吹乾。平常難得能享受戀人少見的福利，他一向是興高采烈到明明聲音會被蓋過去，又偏偏要在對方吹頭髮的時候一直聊天，反覆了幾次的結果江口拓也就會一把將吹風機關上，轉過他的頭顱過來接吻，意圖用自己的唇瓣讓西山宏太朗安靜上一會。  
雖然這個招數在江口拓也心滿意足地離開，再度開啟吹風機後過沒多久，又會馬上失效就是了。

西山宏太朗閉上了眼，回想起剛才江口拓也回到家時的狀況。

／

工作好累，好想打電動。  
這麼想著的西山宏太朗在洗過澡後任由髮尾都還黏著水珠，沒有完全擦乾、更沒有馬上吹頭就窩進了江口拓也家柔軟的沙發角落，一專注下來便拖到了輩先到家的時間。  
「啊、輩先歡迎回來～」  
江口拓也看著被自己寵壞的後輩頭也沒抬地專注在遊戲上，正打算刻意湊近來鬧鬧對方，這才發現西山宏太朗的頭髮濕得都在滴水。  
「ねぇ～宏太朗～你怎麼沒去把頭髮吹乾？」  
「輩先不懂！我這是在感受海洋！」  
江口拓也挑起了單邊的眉毛，意思意思地瞥向西山宏太朗螢幕裡湛藍而絢麗的海面，突然不是很想講話。  
偶爾工作緊湊，一旦忙起來，手腕跟面頰便會消瘦到身為同居人的自己都懷疑對方有沒有好好進食；明明前陣子才剛感冒痊癒，卻又馬上不吹頭。他忍不住暗忖這個後輩真的很不會照顧自己，不知道是清楚江口拓也一向會把對方照顧得服體服貼，還是根本不在乎自己的身體健康。

他強硬地把遊戲主機給搶走，在西山宏太朗還來不及反應之前就拉著對方的手臂往起居室的方向前進。  
「嗚哇！輩先你要幹嘛？」  
大概是很會觀察氣氛的關係，西山宏太朗在發覺氣氛不對之後便安靜了下來，沒有軟著嗓音開玩笑，只是乖巧地任由自己抓著，江口拓也的心在剎那間就軟了半分，手上的力道也放鬆了一些。  
「坐這邊，我去拿吹風機。」

／

關上吹風機的電源時，空氣的流動彷彿凍結。  
雙方都不知道如何開口，江口拓也氣的是西山宏太朗總是體貼、觀察而柔軟地對待他人，卻不懂得好好照顧自己，不懂得把自己看得更重，放在更加寶貴的位置。  
明明他是如此地在乎對方，無極限地寵著西山宏太朗，他卻不明白自己對江口拓也的重要性。

江口拓也保持沉默，極其突然地撫上了對方的頭頂。西山宏太朗的頭髮絲滑又柔軟，再加上對方（相對江口拓也來說）偏小的身子與舒服乖巧的表情，幫他吹乾頭髮的時候總有種撫摸小貓的感覺。  
「喵嗚～」  
江口拓也差點以為是自己的錯覺，卻又馬上意識過來——這大概是西山宏太朗獨特而彆扭的撒嬌方式吧。就像是在計程車上刻意湊近而發出的鳴叫，西山宏太朗並沒有轉身面對自己，只是就著原本的姿勢晃起頭顱，配合自己掌心的弧度，就像是小動物般地磨蹭，從江口拓也的角度看來，男人的耳根子倒是早已透紅。

——輩先，原諒我嘛。

江口拓也勾起了嘴角，卻刻意默不作聲地收回手，原本不愉悅的疙瘩轉為小小的報復，他拿起吹風機，對準西山宏太朗敏感的後頸開啟開關。  
「……哇！」西山宏太朗誇張地聳起肩膀，從後頸突然的刺激讓他抖了抖身子，這才終於轉身抱怨道。  
「江口さん！」雖然語氣上有著抱怨，但西山宏太朗的眼眸仍在小心翼翼地試探，觀察自己的心情轉換，而江口拓也只是撈過了西山宏太朗纖細的腰，將戀人給抱個滿懷。  
「宏太朗再不好好照顧自己又要感冒囉。」  
「嗯。」  
「感冒了對你跟我都不好受喔。」  
「輩先之前還想趁我感冒吃人！」  
「那是你先說起奇怪話題的關係！」  
江口拓也終於笑了起來，像是平常一樣溫柔而寵溺。而西山宏太朗見狀才總算稍稍放鬆緊繃的身子，方才吹頭的時候一心只想著怎麼道歉，又不希望把氣氛搞得太尷尬。  
回抱住江口拓也的肩頭，趁著自己站著、而江口拓也坐在床鋪的身高差距，他模仿著對方經常做的動作，將江口拓也過長而稍微掩住眼眸的瀏海掀起，吻上了額間。

「江口さん，謝謝。」

16\. 出浴後的怦然心動（Ｒ）

氤氳濕氣滿佈在不算狹窄的浴室中，黏膩的親吻與近乎於零的距離讓兩人都喘不過氣，炙熱的指尖所到之處全都像是點燃了火焰，令人欲想逃離又欲罷不能。

今晚無論是誰都按捺不住了。

西山宏太朗整個人被壓在浴室牆面，冰冷的磁磚與自己愈加發燙的體溫成反比，江口拓也的指尖已經在不自覺中竄入了他的體內，修剪整齊的指甲用力搔刮敏感的突起，讓他忍不住仰著喉結明顯的脖頸，將一切喘息落在戀人發紅的耳廓旁。  
「呼嗯、哼……」  
江口拓也粗魯地扯下礙事的眼鏡，雙唇渴望地吸吮、啃咬著西山宏太朗胸前的紅點，熟悉彼此身體的他明白，只要以舌尖挑逗四周，再咬上立挺起的乳尖，男人便會挺著胸膛，向他索取更多、更多。  
「宏太朗……」  
早已忘記是誰先點起了火，或許是工作繁忙之中久違的纏綿、黃湯下肚後不自覺的引誘與寵溺，亦或是憑著想望拋去理智後的星火燎原，江口拓也並不在乎。  
渴望的男人就在眼前，江口拓也一改以往遊刃有餘的態度，只想抱緊、以雙臂狠狠地將對方柔軟的身軀嵌進體內，吻上他喋喋不休喊著自己名字的唇瓣，彷彿那是個最珍貴的寶物。  
他要傾盡全力地愛他，不讓西山宏太朗有一絲一毫的不安。  
「我喜、……愛你，宏太朗。」  
「……嗯？」  
仍然有著酒意的西山宏太朗似乎沒有聽懂自己含糊不清的話語，又或者——江口拓也抬頭，不出所料地看見戀人朦朧雙眸中閃爍的一點星光。  
他跟著勾起了微笑，卻是讓已經擴張完全的三指同時抽出，戀人的嘴邊溢漏而出的喘息仍在江口拓也的預料之內，「空虛的部分由我來填補就行了。」  
「江口さ、哈啊啊——等、嗚……」  
他並不擅於說愛，但如果是西山宏太朗的話。江口拓也讓男人攀上自己的肩頸、雙腳也纏上了後腰，整個人除了背後貼著牆面，就只剩下兩人下身連結的支撐點，不安的體位讓西山宏太朗不禁更加貼近了江口拓也被熱水給淋濕的身軀。  
痠麻的快感從身體的深處竄入血液，旋繞上脊椎重擊大腦，昏昏沉沉地令人無法思考，西山宏太朗在攀上高潮的恍惚之間，聽見了江口拓也壓低嗓音，徐徐飄散耳邊的愛語，徹底粉碎一切的小心翼翼。

「愛してる、宏太朗。」

／

「嗚～輩先你看！洗澡洗太久，手指皮膚都變得皺巴巴了。」好像老爺爺一樣。江口拓也看著以浴巾抱住自己光裸的身子，伸出五指在燈光底下仔細端詳指尖的西山宏太朗，呼呼地笑了起來。  
「就算是宏太朗爺爺我也喜歡。」他從背後環抱了對方，貼心地按摩酸麻的後腰，兩人身上一樣的沐浴乳香讓江口拓也滿意得吻上面頰，「嗯～離滿分還差一點。」  
江口拓也笑了起來，「要說幾次你才滿意啊？」  
「幾次都不夠！一輩子都不夠！」  
西山宏太朗笑得彎起眉眼，回頭勾起的嘴角與逆著光的柔和臉龐，讓江口拓也不禁怦然心跳。  
「我也愛你，輩先。」

17\. 慶祝某個紀念日

『輩先今天要早點回家喔！為了慶祝！』儘管句尾加上了吹著汽笛開心撒彩帶的小黃人表符，江口拓也仍然摸不著頭緒，西山宏太朗沒有再傳更多可以提示自己的訊息，他也只好回了聲好，假裝自己也記得了什麼。

——所以是要慶祝什麼？

現在的他彷彿忘記連續劇常演出的，忘記重要節日而即將與戀人大吵一架的情侶。煩躁地想要抓亂髮絲，卻因為等等的節目需要上鏡頭而使他抬高了手，愣了兩下後再度放下，深深地吐出怨氣。  
江口拓也細想了一下，絕對不是自己或對方的生日，那麼還有什麼事情可以慶祝的，他著實是一點想法也沒有了。總之既然是慶祝，姑且還是買個蛋糕吧。抱著如此似乎有些違和，卻又沒什麼錯的想法，江口拓也準時在工作結束後提著蛋糕，直接回到住所。

「我回來了——」  
「啊、輩先歡迎回……是蛋糕！」  
邊在玄關處蹭著腳跟將球鞋脫下，一邊聽著遠方的走廊啪踏啪踏的聲響漸近，西山宏太朗踩著拖鞋，身著布料柔軟的白色居家服，頭髮也是沒有整理過的蓬鬆。與自己直接對上的雙眼盈滿了蜜糖，在看見江口拓也手上的蛋糕時更是發出了開心的驚呼。

好可愛——！  
內心的小人忍不住握緊雙拳舉高著歡呼，江口拓也本人卻只是面無表情的點了點頭，身體沒有多加忍耐，單手將西山宏太朗的身子給撈過，再自然不過地吻上柔軟的唇瓣，鼻尖也蹭過了對方白皙的後頸——有熟悉的沐浴乳香味。  
西山宏太朗的面頰以肉眼可見的速度迅速竄紅，面對突然撒起嬌的輩先只是趕緊退了兩步，雙手還不忘緊緊環抱住蛋糕。  
「江口さん小心點！蛋糕差點就翻倒了！」  
看得出來帶回的蛋糕明顯加劇西山宏太朗本就愉悅的心情，江口拓也忍不住被戀人鼓著面頰，以抱怨掩飾害羞的神情給再度爆擊，直到對方走入客廳放下蛋糕，又探出一顆頭喊他的名字時，自己才終於能夠挪動被萌得無法動彈的腳步。

「所以說宏太朗，今天到底是慶祝什麼？」  
「慶祝輩先因為我說要慶祝而乖乖回家紀念日啊！」  
西山宏太朗心情很好地勾著嘴角哼著歌，一邊跪在沙發前的矮桌擺弄著美觀的蛋糕與餐具，拍了好幾張照片後才罷手，雙手乖巧地擺在大腿上，以習慣身體微彎與身高差而造成的下目線乖巧回應，彷彿自己的「紀念日」並沒有什麼異常。  
「诶～～～騙人的吧！」雖然今天也沒什麼不得不參加的酒會，但西山宏太朗脫離常理卻過於可愛的原由仍然讓江口拓也忍不住驚呼，內心則想著自己並不是忘記什麼更加重大而絕對不能忘記的日子就好。  
「是開玩笑的但也不是開玩笑！」西山宏太朗笑彎了眼，在江口拓也落座於沙發時做得歪歪斜斜、整個人靠在小腿上，以面頰與頭顱蹭著江口拓也的膝蓋。  
「只是想念輩先了，找個理由而已啦。」  
「不行嗎？」  
西山宏太朗黏糊著語氣講出這句話，噘著嘴靠在沙發上的模樣與語尾翹起的問句一樣淘氣。

江口拓也嘆了口氣，心想自己總是承接不住戀人的直球。  
在外人看來，對方喜歡自己的程度或許遠大於自己對戀人的寵愛，然而實際上只要從行動、眼神等等不細看便不會察覺的小地方，就能知道他的愛意不過是隱藏了起來，不讓他人看見，卻全盤托出給對方而已。  
江口拓也認為那是他不用說出口，對方就能夠知曉的事情。但戀人的敏感比他想得還要不穩定，那時候的自己還沒有意識到，只是單純認為工作太忙，自己晚歸的情況也越來越頻繁，戀人才一時寂寞了而已。

江口拓也笑了起來，而西山宏太朗彷彿現在才意識到自己說出的話有多甜膩而羞赧，坐直了身子背對男人嚷嚷著，「江口さん再不吃蛋糕就要退冰了！」  
「可以喔？」  
遲來的回應隨著江口拓也坐起身子、傾向前去彎身攬住對方纖瘦的腰間，唇瓣貼在染紅的耳廓時傳入心底，而西山宏太朗只是點頭如搗蒜，意圖假裝這個話題已經放下，並切下蛋糕的一塊小角，遞到戀人的嘴邊。  
「可以就好可以就好，嗯嗯嗯嗯很好呢，江口さん張嘴、啊－－欸！」  
「我先吃宏太朗。」

在江口拓也咬了一口耳朵，同時推開桌面，將西山宏太朗壓在舖有地毯的地面時，蛋糕大概也沒有回到冰箱的機會了。西山宏太朗幾乎沒用力氣，似有若無的以口頭阻止卻毫無用處。

「那至少把蛋糕拿去冰……」  
「可以喔？」  
「嗚、江口さん！」

18\. 接對方回家

「輩先……」  
「唔、醒了？」  
副駕駛座的西山宏太朗掙扎著沉重的身子，而江口拓也只是暗暗地鬆了口氣，揉著不知不覺疼起來的額間，不知道該拿這個就是聰明過頭才惹人疼惜的後輩如何是好。

工作才剛結束，手機的未接來電就多到他以為出了什麼意外，回播時透過電波嘈雜的人聲與戀人過於黏膩而直覺警鈴大響的嗓音讓江口拓也的心都不快了起來，壓低了嗓音，按捺著不悅問出對方的所在地，他匆忙地驅車前去接人。

於是就變成了現在這個狀況，酒醉得嚴重，迷迷糊糊連路都站不穩的戀人倒是習以為常地坐進了副駕駛座，江口拓也心中的小小煩躁便如雪球一樣越滾越大。  
「你喝醉了，記得嗎？」  
在副駕駛座的西山宏太朗沒有回話，江口拓也以為對方再度睡著，在紅燈時撇了一眼，卻發現那雙清明的雙眼正直盯著自己。深夜的街道幾乎沒有人，只有鍍銀的月色悄悄襯在西山宏太朗的側臉，儘管他沒有回應，但江口拓也清楚對方一定有聽見自己的話語。  
憑著一股直覺想伸手碰碰對方的面頰或頭頂，西山宏太朗卻往後退了一下，角度微乎其微，江口拓也卻仍有發現對方欲想隱瞞而迅速轉移的眼神。  
就是這樣的閃躲，讓江口拓也的最後一道防線徹底碎裂。

老實說西山宏太朗在想什麼，有些時候他沒有辦法很明白。  
與對方在一起的每一瞬間都很快樂，像是寶藏一樣，在江口拓也心中的相本中保存，甚至是不想讓人知道那樣強烈的佔有。  
但在很少數的時刻，西山宏太朗仍然像是不屬於自己，遙不可及，觸碰了便會消散而逝。江口拓也不明白，西山宏太朗偶而為之的膽怯是源自於何，更不明白為何他就在身旁，西山宏太朗卻顯得害怕。  
那些細密的關係像是一張網，在人與人的情感一次次反覆折磨下變得鬆垮，狀況不好的時候，一不小心便會從縫隙間掉落。  
而西山宏太朗更是如此，小小的事情、甚至只是語氣的變化都可能讓他提心吊膽。江口拓也以為自己穩當地接住了對方，以為不用多說，對方就能夠明白，但西山宏太朗仍然會在偶爾獨處的時候，露出過於寂寥的眼神。

總總的情緒與今天的事件加成，讓江口拓也一向寬容的耐心也難得有了破口。他想，為了西山宏太朗而無限放大的寵溺，也會因為過於在乎對方而變得小心翼翼，嫉妒得醜陋。  
江口拓也沒有想質疑人的本意，語氣卻在西山宏太朗滿身的酒氣之下不小心大聲了起來。  
「為什麼，宏太朗？」  
「為什麼你的表情總是這麼寂寞，明明我就在身旁？」  
江口拓也忍不住皺緊了眉頭，在話說出口、迴盪在車內狹小的空間時才意識到自己的音量之大，他將車給停在路邊，轉身卻看見西山宏太朗如驚弓之鳥的神情，心臟彷彿被狠狠刺下的疼痛。肩膀隨著氣息緩緩放鬆，他反悔著湊近，像是害怕太過用力，戀人便會消失一樣，小心翼翼地抱住對方柔軟的身子。  
「抱歉。」  
「……我給輩先造成困擾了嗎？」  
「困擾？」  
「輩先為什麼要道歉呢，明明做錯事的人是我？」  
江口拓也抬起頭來，看著西山宏太朗欲哭無淚的神情。明明是無比的難受、明明就被自己尖銳而毫不修飾的字句給狠狠傷害，他卻連哭的選擇都無視，只是眨著泛了一圈紅的圓滾雙眼看他。  
「宏太朗並沒有做錯——」  
「沒有做錯的話，輩先也不會這樣吧！」  
江口拓也以為完好的平衡被兩人情緒的高峰打破，酒精沖刷了一切理智，一向隱忍的種種不安也徹底潰堤，天秤傾向了誰的那側，又是誰嘶吼、後悔、沉默，最後逃離。

在晶瑩剔透的淚珠隨西山宏太朗勉強擠出的哽咽溢出眼眶時，江口拓也才明白——

「對不起，但是我真的好喜歡、好喜歡輩先啊。」

一切或許都已經來不及挽回了。

19\. 離家出走

他也喜歡西山宏太朗。  
很喜歡、很喜歡，喜歡到——

／

西山宏太朗已經忘記昨晚的江口拓也做出什麼反應、回應了什麼話，那雙溫暖的手劃過冰冷的面頰、抹去發燙的淚珠，直接吻上來的唇瓣，而他哭到胸口疼痛、迷迷糊糊地睡著。

他只記得直到最後，江口拓也仍然沒有說出口。

身旁的床鋪已經沒有江口拓也的溫度，西山宏太朗知道他一早就要趕去一個錄音現場，今天的工作量不比平常輕鬆，大概也要深夜才會到家了。空氣中仍然瀰漫熟悉的香水味，白天的溫暖與這張床上他熟悉臥躺的角度都不變，整個空間卻暈眩不適，他衝到廁所去嘔吐了一番，昨晚是酒醉著到家的記憶才稍微翻騰而上。

擁有江口拓也專屬的愛已經足夠幸福，西山宏太朗想，就像他在與江口拓也成為戀人前也曾認為，只要能夠待在對方身旁，無論是什麼身份都沒有關係。  
然而人的貪婪總是無限，他清楚那些細小的關係並不能夠捧在心上以放大鏡檢視，卻無法阻止自己思考關於江口拓也沒有說出的溫柔，是否是與他同等的愛。

他想要對方說出口，卻不敢貪求。  
渴望著愛，卻在得到之後害怕失去。

倘若如此，是不是一開始就什麼也不擁有才好呢？空無一人的房間擺滿了成雙成對的生活用品，他卻只想到未來如果只剩一人的痛苦，明知道那些「可能」都不會發生，卻不禁患得患失了起來。

工作是不得不面對的。西山宏太朗在鏡面前看著自己狼狽的模樣，狠狠地拍打雙頰，然後勾起嘴角，露出沒有任何破綻的笑容。  
嗯，準備好了。

「我出門了——！」

／

就算情緒還沒整理好，時間也不會為人停下腳步，拖著殘破不堪的身子仍然要前行，必須照過的生活，不得不如常的日常，工作並不因為自己私人的情緒而停擺，無法靜下來好好修復也只能假裝沒事，直到真正好起來為止。

江口拓也在工作空檔檢查了訊息，一個通知也沒有。點開時手機的推播恰好是星座運勢，雖然手機自動列出了自己星座的資訊，他卻看起了天秤座的部分。

——究竟是誰的天秤先開始傾斜、又傾向了哪邊，江口拓也實在說不清。  
西山宏太朗並不是第一次隱忍自己的情緒，如果是關乎他人，江口拓也可能還能藉著酒精與兩人獨處的時機得知，但是切身關於自己的想法，他不可能親自逼問西山宏太朗，對方也不可能當面告訴自己。  
越是強烈的逼迫只會讓對方的心房關得更緊，所以江口拓也耐心等待，期望哪天西山宏太朗能夠自己主動提出。然而太多小事情便積結成團，不僅沒將堵在心口的事情解決，反而還加深了兩人之間的鴻溝。

因為過於喜歡，所以更無法釋懷。

「——江口さん，差不多要正式來了。」  
「啊、好的。」

他將手機靜音，單手推入長褲口袋。  
回去之後一定要和西山宏太朗認認真真地道歉、把心裡話講開，江口拓也光是想像就忍不住勾起嘴角，幸好回程還有口罩能遮掩自己突然揚起的微笑。腦中的畫面滿是自己抱住西山宏太朗軟綿的身子、吻著與自己相同沐浴乳的髮絲、愛著同樣相愛自己的戀人。  
他會以話語告訴對方，自己或許也是第一次對一個人這麼地陷入、這麼地著迷，這麼地——想與一個人度過一生。

那些濃稠而黏膩的愛像是蜂蜜，將江口拓也一度擔憂的心情好好包裹，迫不急待的衝動讓他早早就回到家。昨晚西山宏太朗哭著說喜歡的臉龐在開門前的剎那閃過。  
那時的他愣得卻什麼話也沒來得及回應，害怕無論說出什麼都可能無法讓西山宏太朗冷靜下來，最後還是決定直接行動。不料西山宏太朗只是縮著身子低下頭，將額頭靠上了他的胸膛、抓緊自己衣服的布料哭得更兇。  
「請、親口……可是……輩先不見了怎麼辦……」  
「……宏太朗？」  
「不……什麼事也沒有。」  
江口拓也聞言只是張闔了嘴，言語哽在喉頭，「我在這裡，沒有不見。」

江口拓也回過神來，趕緊將過往的畫面甩出腦袋，他知道做錯的事或許不能挽回，但是也不想留下後悔。打開家門預期的是一如往常的一片暖橘，實際上卻是一盞燈也沒有開啟。

「……宏ちゃん？」

不在。  
江口拓也繞了室內一圈，明知道自己該冷靜，雙手卻不能控制地顫抖了起來。先打電話吧，認識的人也該問一輪，不對、說不定只是工作延遲了，去喝酒了而已……。江口拓也吐了口氣，將「離家出走」幾個字隨著啤酒狠狠灌入口中，為了能夠耐下性子等待，意圖抹去那份煎熬而灌醉自己，卻只是越喝越清醒罷了。

沒來得及說出口的後悔，又該放在哪邊的天秤，傾向於誰？  
如果還能重來一次，他一定——

喀嚓。

江口拓也抬起頭，腦袋清醒得疼，時針恰好指向數字三，西山宏太朗幾乎不曾這麼晚才到家，有這樣的酒會也肯定會先與自己報備，江口拓也卻意外地一絲不耐也沒有。

「……輩先？」  
大概是發覺客廳的燈並沒有點亮，酒味卻四處瀰漫，西山宏太朗小心翼翼靠近自己、像是害怕激怒的作為壓垮江口拓也的最後一道防線，他卻不是摔著酒瓶質問、大吼著一股腦傾倒想法，只是靜靜地、沉默地落下淚。

「輩先？！你怎麼——」  
「おかえり，宏太朗。」

西山宏太朗幾乎沒有看過江口拓也在私下落淚的模樣，只能用掌心一次次撫過寬大的後背。回應他的是江口拓也壓著嗓音，緊緊抱住自己的發顫雙臂，明明比自己還更大、更加溫暖，現在卻害怕不已的雙手。

「我真是個笨蛋，竟然到現在才知道……」  
「江口さん指的是、」  
他的疑問氣若游絲，彷彿下一秒就會消散，而男人的低喃就在耳邊，揮去所有不該存在的不安。

「——我比自己想像得還要害怕失去你。」

20\. 一個驚喜

「江口さん……對不起。」  
「為了什麼？」  
江口拓也的語氣輕柔，一時情緒激動而落下的淚水被西山宏太朗細細吻去，而後笑了起來，露出有些靦腆卻又滿溢歉意的笑容。  
「雖然是因為賭氣才這麼晚回家，但應該還是要跟江口さん報備才對。」  
「還有昨天的事情……」  
西山宏太朗抿住了唇，像是不知道該為自己脫序的行為、抑或是更久以前的隱瞞道歉。江口拓也卻只是撫上了他的頭頂，西山宏太朗愣了一下，而後才意識到對方應該是想感覺自己會不會再度逃避，這樣細小的確認反而讓西山宏太朗的心臟痛了起來。

這個人是多麼地在乎他的心情，擔心他會不會再度害怕，遠大於他自己的感受。  
這一生要遇到如此珍視自己的人，又何其困難呢。

「為什麼宏太朗都不跟我說呢，不安、吃醋，甚至是任何的不滿或抱怨也好，講出來也沒有關係的啊。」  
「怎麼可能跟江口さん說……」  
倘若破壞了這層關係，產生了厭惡，現實肯定會比自己單方面的忌妒與吃醋還要痛苦數十萬倍。  
不想被喜歡的人討厭，不想在得到之後失去，如果自己能夠吞下，那自己所愛的人就不會受到傷害了。他彆扭的說道，一邊細細觀察江口拓也直盯著自己的神情。  
「……我不會討厭你的。」  
「我知道啊，因為輩先是個溫柔的人嘛。」  
西山宏太朗勾起嘴角的角度苦澀不堪，而江口拓也只是湊近，緊緊握住了他的手。  
「我不會不見的，我在這裡。」  
「我是說真的，因為那種覺得有點煩躁的時候，如果換成宏太朗都會覺得……」講到這裡的時候，江口拓也的句尾卻突然變得含糊，西山宏太朗緊張的湊近，沒有發覺男人變得嫩紅的耳根。  
「嗯？」  
「不高興的時候也是有啦，不過就……嗚、可愛。」  
江口拓也看著西山宏太朗在聽聞自己的話語後愣了幾秒，淺淡的粉逐漸漫上面頰，渲染到眼角。而江口拓也只是腦袋沉重地想，算了吧，那些羞恥的話就都推給酒精，何況他是真的覺得對方可愛。  
只要宏太朗開心就好。

「……輩先全身都是酒味，好臭。好像大叔。」  
「但是最喜歡了。」西山宏太朗蹭了過去，乖巧的窩在自己懷裡，江口拓也勾起了笑容，像是早些幻想的畫面一般，吻上對方蓬鬆的髮絲。  
「嘿嘿。」  
溫存了片刻之後江口拓也才緩緩開口，語氣帶著一點不確定，與更多的溫柔。  
「宏ちゃん，你聽我說。」

如果不陷得那麼深，如果一直讓自己處在若即若離的狀態，那麼哪天誰變心了，自己還能瀟灑脫手。  
就算現在他們互相喜歡，也不代表未來永遠如此。

「雖然宏太朗是這樣想，不過我啊，就是正因為如此，才全力以赴的去愛、全力以赴的把握現在。」  
未來可能變化的太多了，但是現在能夠與宏太朗互相相愛，就是他能夠繼續努力生活的重心，好好把握當下、愛得讓自己不會後悔，並持續到明天，與再下一個明天。  
「這種感覺，我不是很會說啦！但就、大概是這樣……」  
隨著江口拓也有些害臊的草草收尾，西山宏太朗又驚又喜，蜻蜓點水般地吻上戀人乾燥的唇瓣，細細磨蹭後如小貓似地舔舐，笑容甜得他差點忍不住啃咬上去。  
「輩先這算是求婚嗎？」  
「……之後再給你一次更正式的。」  
「哼哼。」

人生或許有很多低谷與高潮，然而身旁只要有他的陪伴，就怎麼樣也能夠跨越。這是他與他的第一次，這麼強烈地想與誰並肩前行，度過一生。  
他們相輔相成，相互扶持，成為彼此人生中最重要的「搭檔」。

21\. 屋頂上觀星

「完全沒有看到星星啊～」  
走上頂樓時夜色早已全黑，呼嘯而起的微風帶起了涼意，而西山宏太朗不僅忘了帶上外套，到家前特地投幣購買的飲料更因為一些失誤，錯按成了冷飲。  
總覺得今天有點不太好運。他歪了歪頭，仍然走到了欄杆旁，將全身的力氣靠在上頭，撐著下巴看著毫無星點的夜空，假裝沒有發現從後頭悄悄靠近的腳步。  
厚實而熟悉的手掌帶著特別高的溫度撫上雙眸，湊在耳邊的奇怪音調令人聯想到粉色長臂的大王抱枕，西山宏太朗忍不住呼呼地笑了出來。  
「だ——れ——だ——」  
「除了輩先還會有誰！」  
「ねぇ～這樣不就不好玩了嗎。」  
江口拓也雖然抱怨著，語氣卻也滿帶笑意。從大衣口袋拿出的熱飲帶著暖心的溫度，他將此與西山宏太朗手中的冷飲交換，再順勢握上了對方冰得結凍的指尖，輕柔的按摩捏揉。  
「出現了！江口樣！」  
「嘿嘿，宏太朗掉的是這罐不小心按錯的冷飲，還是熱呼呼的熱飲呢。」  
「嗯……我掉的是，最帥氣最好看的江口輩先！」  
西山宏太朗背對城市，仗著頂樓與昏暗的夜色直接擁上江口拓也纖瘦的腰身，而江口拓也笑著佯裝慍怒，挑起了單邊的眉毛：「宏太朗怎麼可以把我弄丟？」  
「我沒、嗚……」  
熟悉的溫度貼上了西山宏太朗帶著寒意而跟著冰涼的唇瓣，溫熱的舌尖劃過了唇形，順著習慣微張的縫隙竄入溫熱的口腔，讓舌尖劃過敏感的上顎。  
在西山宏太朗漲紅著臉、嗚咽小貓似的撒嬌，江口拓也才在按捺不住氣息的最後一刻放開、甜美的津汁閃爍銀色的細絲，被西山宏太朗狼狽地拭去。  
「本來是要跟輩先一起看星星的，江口さん大色狼！えっち！」  
「不過今天沒有星星嘛……啊、有了！」  
「哪裡哪裡！」江口拓也看著西山宏太朗快速轉身，抬頭望向根本沒有星點的夜空，並等到對方邊埋怨自己騙人邊轉頭時才彎下身子，吻上西山宏太朗因為自己湊近而禁閉起的眼眸。  
「就在這裡啊。」  
西山宏太朗眨了數次雙眼，過了數秒才理解對方的意思。他抬手捧住戀人的面頰，靠上額間，在看見江口拓也的眼眸裡的確盈滿了星屑時開心的笑了出來。

他們的眼眸當中都有今夜最美的繁星。

22\. 一場飛來橫禍

西山宏太朗正在前往醫院的路上。路途中他戴著口罩沉默不語，眉頭倒是因為心煩的事情而皺緊，從未有過鬆懈的時刻。  
江口拓也在工作中一度暈眩，雖然不至於到昏倒，身旁的工作人員與前後輩們仍然勸他去一趟醫院做個檢查，也算是為自己的健康著想。

接到消息的前一刻，西山宏太朗正在廚房忙碌。前一天江口拓也無意間提到某個工作上認識的工作人員帶了自己烤的餅乾很好吃，他佯裝著吃醋，一邊不滿地抱怨，一邊向江口拓也要走了一整晚的時間（就算不是第一次，一想到江口拓也在自己耳邊低語著告白、一邊頂弄著敏感點的畫面，西山宏太朗仍然忍不住紅了面頰）。  
剛烤出爐的餅乾帶著奶油的香氣，上頭點綴的巧克力融在上頭，他起身想要拿過手機拍照，卻接到了江口拓也的來電。

『喂，宏ちゃん？』  
『輩先！怎麼打來了～』  
突然接到戀人打來的電話著實讓自己驚喜。西山宏太朗甜著嗓音回應，明明他們的生活已經重疊不少，他還是一點小事就想馬上告訴對方，又怕江口拓也覺得煩人，只得按捺著心情，等到戀人傳來毫無意義的訊息時才稍稍回應。  
『宏太朗，我人在醫院。』  
如雷從後腦勺直直打下，西山宏太朗儘管只有自己在家仍然笑著的嘴角瞬間僵硬，雖然江口拓也有說自己人沒事、只是以防萬一做個檢查等等，他還是彷彿什麼也沒聽見，只是不停地重複一樣的話。

『輩先在哪裡，我現在就去找你。』  
『宏太朗……』  
『我現在就出門，你等我。』  
江口拓也對於戀人的堅持實在無法推拖，最後也只好如實報出地址，西山宏太朗在和他通話時一向拖了半天，要掛不掛的，這次卻以前所未有的速度直接掛斷。  
唉……他也不是故意想讓對方擔心，但要是什麼都不講，事後才讓西山宏太朗知曉的話，對方一定會更生氣的。  
江口拓也重複確認過方才醫生叮嚀要好好休息，補充均衡營養等等的事項，最後才緩慢地步出醫院。

／

「輩先、……」  
西山宏太朗下了計程車後便急奔門口，看見站在柱子旁的江口拓也戴著口罩以及鴨舌帽，雖然衣著低調不過因為身高的關係，他仍然一眼就認出對方的身影。  
「宏太朗～這麼急急忙忙做什麼呢～」  
江口拓也一見到他就笑了起來，開著玩笑地拍了拍他的頭，明顯只是想讓氣氛輕鬆一些，西山宏太朗卻笑不太出來，甚至見到一臉無事的江口拓也就莫名一把火起來。  
「江口さん都不知道我有多擔心，要是、要是出了什麼事……」  
講到這邊，西山宏太朗莫名地就紅了眼眶。明明只是稍微身體不適而已，他很清楚沒什麼大礙，自己也太過焦急，卻又忍不住讓情緒席捲自己的理智。  
直到江口拓也無視一切，將他不自覺縮起的肩膀用力覽盡自己懷裡的那刻。  
「……等等！」  
儘管上班日的下午，醫院四周都沒什麼人，身為公眾人物的他們仍然避免如此才好。江口拓也或許也是深知如此，並沒有眷戀對方的體溫太久便放手，嘴角仍然帶著淡淡的微笑。  
「沒事的，我還在這。」  
「輩先……」說這種話不是會讓他更想哭嗎！  
西山宏太朗眨著眼睛努力想把發燙的淚水壓回腹內，想不到江口拓也又再度湊近，鼻尖埋進了他的髮絲。  
「宏太朗好香，有甜甜的味道。」  
「啊……餅乾……！」  
「餅乾？」  
江口拓也邊多聞了幾下，直到西山宏太朗紅著耳根招來了計程車，「好期待宏ちゃん做的餅乾啊～」  
江口拓也笑嘻嘻地看著西山宏太朗朝他瞪了一眼，像是在說「別再說了！」，臉上被識破吃醋的羞赧不言而喻。  
坐上計程車時，日光穿透過寫著數字的玻璃，映照在西山宏太朗白皙的面頰上，江口拓也見狀只是拿起手機拍照，在對方擦著臉頰詢問是否沾上麵粉時笑而不語。

——宏太朗、サンキュー。

23\. 討論關於孩子問題（Ｒ）

「要幾個好？」  
江口拓也抬起了頭，完全接不上西山宏太朗突然開始的話題，更何況——他們正在做愛。西山宏太朗因為直搗入體內的快意而無法從容，嘴角卻仍笑得甜蜜。瀏海因為汗水而貼黏在額間，白皙的鎖骨以下全是吻痕。  
「诶，西山くん現在是在什麼話題呢？」  
江口拓也擒著笑地附和道，腰部頂弄的動作倒是一點也沒停。西山宏太朗腦中組織好的話語全都被碾碎分裂，只得讓無意壓抑的呻吟全數宣洩。  
直至江口拓也暫緩猛烈的深攻，緩慢地將仍未高潮而仍然硬挺的下身退出，在濕得不知道是誰的體液的大腿內側摩蹭。西山宏太朗近乎使不上力，一邊以細長的手指撫慰自己的下身，一邊張開雙腿、拉開了因為空虛而不停張闔的臀部。

江口拓也抬眼，與西山宏太朗渲染艷紅的眼眸對上視線，濕潤的前頭正抵上迫不急待可望進入的穴口，西山宏太朗就抬起單臂、勾住江口拓也的肩頸下拉，在耳邊噴灑溫熱的氣息。  
「在想——要跟輩先生幾個小孩好啊？」  
「は、嗚……咳咳、」  
不只原本準備好要挺入的前頭直接歪去，向前蹭上了細毛與渾圓，江口拓也本人也被自己驚訝的口水嗆到，咳嗽了好幾聲才終於平復。  
「もう——輩先真是的，要好好對準嘛。」

西山宏太朗想是刻意抓好了節奏，勾起的嘴角與眼底的惡趣味一覽無遺，過於游刃有餘的態度反而讓江口拓也有些遜色。他雙手抓住了西山宏太朗充滿肉感的大腿，一舉拉高至肩頭，憑著直覺直接貫穿了後庭。  
熱燙的肌膚相互摩擦，最後狠狠地撞上了深處的突起，西山宏太朗抱緊江口拓也不算寬大卻足夠安心的肩頭，將過於緊緻的身子、細碎而含糊的呻吟與一切情意都赤裸地獻給對方。  
「兩個？一男一女。」  
「嗚、嗯啊……哈啊……」  
「嗯？回答我嘛，宏太朗，你想要什麼？」  
江口拓也掐緊了他不帶贅肉的腰部，只要指尖觸過的地方全都發燙了起來，灼燒得西山宏太朗只得逃離，扭著晃動地掙扎卻只是讓男人誤解為興奮的迎合。  
「輩、輩先欺負……啊、欺負人……」  
生理性的淚水與委屈一同流瀉，快感旋繞上脊椎，把他的理性也搗成泥，上氣不接下氣的喘息參雜在吸吐裡頭，淹沒了氧氣，他只得仰頭求生，最後江口拓也如他所願地吻上唇瓣，將最後殘留的一點生存權給吞噬。  
「西山くん不可以逃避問題喔。」  
「只要是輩先的……都想要。」  
被淚水淹過的視線模糊不清，西山宏太朗幾乎看不清眼前男人逆著燈光的輪廓，愛語卻仍然沒有被掩飾，好好地傳遞到對方心底。  
「……宏太朗，我快了。」  
西山宏太朗沒有回應，只是將所有心力都集中在那將要將他滅頂、自己卻心甘情願與之沉淪的舒服，如溺水之人攀住浮木，西山宏太朗最後殘留的一點意識當中除了一片空白與極致的快感，就只剩下江口拓也全心全意投入的殘喘而已。

／

「這樣啊，原來輩先想要兩個小孩！那……」  
「宏——太——朗——！」  
大約一個禮拜內都逃不過戀人帶著甜膩的調侃，江口拓也也只能嘴上抱怨、吻住對方喋喋不休的雙唇，試圖不讓染紅的耳廓被對方察覺。

24\. 因惡劣天氣被困在家

「ねぇ輩先，如果沒有下雨的話，我們現在應該正在熱呼呼的溫泉裡吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「ねぇ輩先～如果沒有下雨的話，我們應該正在飯店吃好吃的料理吧。」  
「嗯嗯嗯。」  
「ねぇ～～輩～～先～～」

西山宏太朗拉長了音節的呼喊完全壓過外頭刮得囂張的狂風暴雨，逼得江口拓也只得關起手機螢幕，低頭看向了整個人趴在自己腿上的戀人。  
「な～～～に～～～」他伸出大掌，揉亂了對方剛剛才乖巧讓自己吹乾的蓬鬆髮絲，惹得西山宏太朗發出尖聲哀嚎，整個人翻了過來抓住自己惡作劇的手指。

本來這個周末他們都努力挪開工作，就為了能夠留給彼此完整的兩天一夜，西山宏太朗興高采烈地安排了溫泉之旅，江口拓也也是樂意將卡交給對方放心刷下去。  
然而天公並不做美，在前一週就開始下起細密小雨的天況，本來還因為是江口拓也開車而不太擔心，沒想到隨後卻毫不留情的加劇。  
最後他們只能關上家裡所有窗戶，任由早就準備好的行李堆在玄關處孤單獨處，兩人則是在客廳望著全黑而風雨交加的外頭，百般無聊地賴在沙發上。

西山宏太朗後腦杓枕在江口拓也的大腿上，失去美好假期的心情讓他短暫地什麼也不想做，僅僅是閉上眼睛，聽著江口拓也尖細的笑聲幾乎被外頭的雨滴淹沒，突然想到某次午睡的時候他實在睏得不得了，又怎麼樣也不肯回到房間睡覺，最後也是江口拓也借他大腿，枕了一下午無法動彈的肌肉痠麻，他還刻意用力拍打，惹得江口拓也發出經典的猿叫。

西山宏太朗知道，他一想到便壓不下嘴角的笑容肯定有被江口拓也給看見。  
玩樂的心是一時還收不回去，然而就這樣浪費掉好不容易爭取到的休假也太可惜了。他正在思考多出的這幾天該跟江口拓也做些什麼來「增進情感」，睜開雙眼卻只看到對方纖長如羽蝶飛舞的睫毛、彈珠似圓潤的雙眸。  
唇瓣上的溫熱僅是蜻蜓點水，過於溫柔而猝不及防的磨蹭卻仍讓西山宏太朗紅了臉龐，江口拓也大概也沒想到戀人會在過於恰好的時機張開雙眼，笑起來的角度帶著羞澀，趕緊直起了身子，怎麼樣也不低頭與西山宏太朗對上視線。

「輩先不用害羞啦，嘿嘿。」  
「我沒有害羞啊，只是想問你在笑什麼。」  
「嗯～我沒有笑啊，輩先看錯了吧。」

江口拓也看著擺明了笑得可疑的西山宏太朗，只是再度彎下了身子，而後者只是算好了時間，往江口拓也逐漸湊近的唇瓣伸出舌頭，以濕濡的舌尖舔過乾燥的表面，像極了做錯事卻佯裝無辜，只好垂著眉頭的柴犬。  
「……西山くん，請為您的行為付出代價喔。」  
「樂意之至，バ、イ、セ、ン♡」

因為意外而只好在家裡的約會，或許意外地還不錯？  
25\. 喝醉

雖然事出突然，嗯——西山宏太朗です。  
問我在跟誰說話？嘛、就當作我在自言自語就行了。

前幾天和輩先在……那個的時候，咳、因為氣氛使然嘛，就問了輩先想要幾個小孩這種稍微煽動的話，後來是非常用力地做了呢……輩先，非常不妙的男人、哼哼。  
那之後的一個禮拜我都非常刻意的一直調侃輩先的答案，畢竟兩個，還一男一女什麼的真的太羞恥了，我自己想起都覺得有點害羞，江口さん害羞的樣子也很難得嘛。  
類似抓到一個把柄的感覺，總之那幾天我就有事沒事都提起，看到對方皺著眉頭佯裝慍怒，實際上卻帶著笑意的神情，莫名地就會有種滿足感呢！

啊，話題走遠了。總之我想講的是，輩先會不會，其實想要有小孩……？  
很不妙吧，真的很不妙吧！你懂這種想法嗎！雖然我跟輩先已經交往了啦而且也喜歡彼此很久了……知道這回事是某次我們玩真心話大冒險——我逼輩先陪我玩的，他一直說很無聊還是乖乖陪我了——輩先選了真心話，我就問他從什麼時候開始喜歡我的。  
欸、什麼時候？這是我的秘密，不能跟你說啦。總之我們已經認識彼此很久了，我自認為還算了解輩先的，雖然還是會有點吃醋或不安。  
大多數的生氣都還是鬧著他玩的，就是稍微想引起注意。不過江口さん人真的非常非常溫柔，幾乎做什麼都不會生氣，就算是梅ちゃん一直打他瞪他、不用敬語他也完全不生氣啊。

所以說——講到生小孩，怎麼說男生都沒辦法生嘛又不是ABO。如果輩先其實想要小孩該怎麼辦？我想說應該要找機會問一下輩先的想法，但這個實在有點難說出口。  
就今晚嗎？  
好！下定決心就不要猶豫了……謝啦！

／

「我回來了。」  
西山宏太朗才剛下定決心，便聽見江口拓也開門的聲音，含糊而沙啞的的嗓音一聽就知道不太妙。對方今晚的酒會喝的並不算太晚，然而想到成員大多是酒量很好的前輩們，就算是江口拓也大概也是醉著回來了。  
他遲疑了一陣子才站起身子前去應門。內心想好的策略是開門見山的直接大喊「輩先！你想要有小孩嗎！」之類聽起來雖然羞恥，卻能一次解決問題的方法。  
沒想到他甫剛湊近，江口拓也就扣著他的肩膀，用力地撞上了大門。他的背部有些吃痛，後腦杓卻好好地被對方的手掌托住，然後激烈的吻便如槍林彈雨似地落下。  
齒尖咬上下唇，唇瓣含住肌膚，酒氣瞬間包圍住了他的身子，隨著江口拓也擁抱的加深，西山宏太朗只能任由對方將自己壓在門板之上，儘管他絲毫沒有抵抗的意思。  
「——宏太朗，我有問題要問你。」  
這句話反而讓西山宏太朗警鈴大響，這才伸手抵住了江口拓也沾染自己津液的嘴。看著雙眼朦朧，面帶酡紅的江口拓也，西山宏太朗只是覺得自己彷彿也染上酒醉，連身子都軟了起來。  
「不可以，我也有問題要先問。」  
江口拓也抓住對方摀住自己的手掌，十指交扣地牽起，而後壓到了後頭的大門，形成了一個壁咚的姿勢。鼻尖湊近聞著自己頭頂的髮香，「那好吧，讓宏太朗先說。」  
「輩先……想要有小孩嗎？」  
西山宏太朗縮起了身體，抬頭起來的角度一如往常，江口拓也卻覺得他嘴角仍舊殘留的晶瑩莫名刺眼，伸手以拇指抹去了那抹痕跡。  
「這才是我要問你的吧。」  
「诶？」  
西山宏太朗的疑惑毫無保留地表露，抬眼時才看見江口拓也有些迫窘的神情——彷彿與稍早前的自己一樣的迷惘。他才理解了，江口拓也或許也與自己相同，以為自己才是想要小孩的那方也說不定。  
「……輩先還記得我回了什麼嗎？」  
他的聲音過於溫柔，彷彿一次優柔的演奏曲，緩緩隨著空氣流入江口拓也的心底，他沉默了一陣子，酒精遲緩他的思考，卻沒有忘記對方當時帶著哭腔的回應。  
「『只要是輩先的，都好。』」  
「嗯，那輩先呢？」  
江口拓也聞言打算放開對方的指尖，卻反被西山宏太朗扣住，抵到了自己的左胸處。江口拓也輕輕地笑了起來，像是承受不了戀人那時過於俏皮的提問，也無法抵抗現在這個流露愛意的西山宏太朗。

「只要宏ちゃん在，其他我都無所謂。」  
只要身邊站著的人是他，那就怎麼樣也無所謂了。

西山宏太朗勾起了嘴角，以吻替代他遲來的答覆。

26\. 無傷大雅的打打鬧鬧

雖然事出突然，嗯——江口拓也です。  
問我在跟誰說話？嘛、就當作我在自言自語就行了。

宏太朗是個有點捉摸不定，有時候又意外好懂的人。  
從我稍微對他有些在意的時候，那傢伙就很常在自己身周蹭來蹭去的，畢竟是後輩，而且他在工作上也真的很努力，如果有共同的現場就滿常帶他去吃飯。  
然後那傢伙還真的讓我請了不少次。  
知道自己淪陷，大概就是他用一如往常的上目線看著自己，一如往常地丟出似有若無的擦邊球，自己卻覺得有點不妙的時候吧。  
所謂的「入坑」大概就是如此？雖然把那個人比喻成坑，要是被知道了肯定又要生氣了。

對，宏太朗生氣真的滿可愛的。  
雖然身為戀人，這麼說感覺真的有點不妙，但舉個例子應該就可以懂了？

有次他不知道在推特上看到什麼奇怪的影片，突然就往我的方向伸出了左手。不假思索、真的是不假思索，我就把桌上的錢包放到他的手上。  
「你又想買什麼？」  
「噗、輩先你真的……太可愛了吧，哈哈哈哈哈——」  
宏太朗笑得上氣不接下氣，捧著肚子又往沙發的另一頭倒去，笑成這樣反而讓我更好奇正確解答是什麼了。正要伸手把手機搶來，宏太朗就把它丟到身後，然後拉著我的手、做出了與剛才一樣的姿勢。  
「哎呀輩先，這個是要這樣做啦。」宏太朗抹過笑到溢出眼角的淚水，用手搧了搧發燙的面頰，嘴角仍然帶著愉悅的痕跡。  
「倒是快點做，你笑得太開心了！」  
「抱歉嘛！輩先的回應真的太有趣了……要像這樣！」  
然後宏太朗就勾起了完美無缺的可愛笑容，垂著像柴犬一樣的眉頭，傾身將下巴靠在我置於空中的手心，甚至歪了歪頭，過長的瀏海就輕舖在圓滾的眼眸上方。

很可愛。很可愛吧？嗯，可愛。  
忍不住自問自答了，但就——很可愛，我想不到別的話可以代替，那傢伙有時候真的很誇張可愛……連自己都覺得語彙力很低，抱歉。  
因為花了太多力氣在壓抑自己直接把人推倒吞入腹中的想望，加上如果表現得太過高興，宏太朗一定會得意忘形的（雖然可愛是事實沒錯），所以我選擇冷淡一點，再加上面無表情應該就不會露餡了？

「啊——原來是這樣啊。」  
「輩先難道不覺得我可愛？」

正想收回的手停在了原地，被西山宏太朗的問句再度爆擊的我選擇大嘆一口氣。  
真是敗給他了。

「很可愛啊，太可愛了。」  
「诶？」  
這個臉完全是沒有預料到我會直球回應的表情吧！可惡，他莫名其妙就臉紅搞得我也很害羞。  
「不想被人看到我們家宏太朗這麼可愛，怎麼辦？」  
「那就——乖乖待在輩先懷裡？」

抱歉，一想到那傢伙繞過我的手，鑽進懷裡的樣子……真的太可愛，我先失陪了。

27\. 穿錯衣服（Ｒ）

清晨的曙光才剛揚起了頭，西山宏太朗就被提早設置的鬧鐘叫醒，迷迷糊糊地睜開雙眼，先避著手機螢幕強烈的光線將鈴聲給關住，勉強維持意識，有一搭沒一搭地將唇邊的膠帶給撕去。  
江口拓也睡得很沉，昨夜的狂歡讓兩人都未著衣物，他轉個方向，湊近帶有數條抓痕的光裸背部，從後頭緊緊抱住，將吻落在彷彿會生出翅膀的肩胛骨，這才心滿意足地起身梳洗。

／

距離第一個工作約莫還有一個小時，今天反而是江口拓也在家的時間比自己還多。西山宏太朗從衣櫃隨手拿出布料柔軟的上衣，就算在盥洗過後仍然只穿上了內褲，穠纖合度的雙腿與白皙的皮膚就隨意地露在空氣當中。  
「輩先，該起床囉。」  
他整個人爬上了床舖，一邊套著淺粉色的寬鬆上衣，一邊搖晃江口拓也的身子。對方發出了數次掙扎的聲音，最後直接轉過頭來，將毛絨絨的頭顱埋入自己的腹部，意圖躲避燈光與早晨的來臨。  
在他將上衣給穿好，衣襬竟然長到可以蓋住渾圓的臀部，西山宏太朗才發覺自己錯拿到江口拓也的衣服了。雖然自己並不算小隻，但他的戀人身高特別高，又喜歡穿著寬鬆的衣物，只要尺寸一比對就很明顯能看出差別。

被單已經被江口拓也踢到床舖邊緣，再多挪動一下便會落地，與此同時，男性的生理反應讓江口拓也甫剛睡醒的下身也正抬頭，碰巧穿上男友上衣的西山宏太朗莫名興奮了起來。  
他拉了拉衣袖，就著只有指尖露出袖口的萌袖模樣，悄悄握住了江口拓也的敏感處。  
「嗚、宏太朗？！」男人還來不及反應，彈跳著坐起身子，西山宏太朗早已窩到了江口拓也的雙腿之間。  
光裸的雙腿跪躺在柔軟的大床，圓潤的屁股被包裹在內褲當中無法窺見，纖長的五指完整握住被自己撫慰而逐漸立起的陰莖，面頰也十分湊近，像是看不清楚而不停瞇起了雙眼。  
「等等、宏太朗……」  
在江口拓也未來得及阻止戀人，西山宏太朗便伸出舌尖，如小貓一般舔舐上性器的尖端，笑著明知故問道。

「——輩先，可以嗎？」

／

「嗚、……嗯嗯、嗚嗯……」  
「哈啊……宏太朗、嗯、工作來得及？」  
嘴裡的粗根頂入喉嚨深處，發燙的體液與細微的脈絡都被口腔與舌面好好包覆，脹紅的面頰滿佈因為從身體深處湧出的熱氣而滑落的汗水，迷茫的雙眼中僅有江口拓也無法游刃有餘、皺緊著眉頭撫上他頭頂的模樣。  
好喜歡啊。  
西山宏太朗含糊地回應了沒問題，實際上一個小時的空檔並不算有餘裕，他只好以手指輔助深含不到的地方，偶爾也往下按摩雙球，舌面則努力地來回舔弄敏感的頂端，口腔也縮緊著用力吸吮。  
江口拓也被戀人如此誘惑的姿態一逼，著實是有些忍不住，雙腳緊繃地縮起，雙手也扣到對方白皙的頸後，一不小心便頂起了胯部。  
「嗚、輩——呼嗚、嗯……」  
「我要去了、呼……啊、……」  
承受不住撞擊的西山宏太朗只能任由瀏海散亂地遮掩視線、生理性淚水盈出眼眶，在最後一刻脫離紅腫雙唇的陰莖彈起，近乎燒灼的白濁全都射在西山宏太朗的鼻尖、面頰、雙唇與喉頭上，並不算濃的精液滑落了下巴、最終全都被江口拓也的粉色上衣給吸去。  
江口拓也立刻抽起衛生紙，愧疚地正想為戀人拭去，西山宏太朗卻以指尖抓緊過長的袖口，將舌尖悄悄舔過嘴角白濁的動作以手臂掩住。  
「我、我再去洗一次澡，再不出門就要遲到了！笨蛋輩先！」  
只能看著戀人匆匆起身，臉頰燒紅地急奔進浴室的江口拓也還未回神，西山宏太朗就又躊躇哲跑回來，吻上自己的唇瓣，勾起魅惑的微笑。

「剩下的事情，要等我回來再繼續喔。」

江口拓也像是喪失了思考能力，在床上看著對方快速沖過澡、匆忙著衣出門，而他只來得及說出「小心安全」，遲了一陣子才發現對方似乎再度錯穿了自己的衣服。  
江口拓也燒紅著臉，滿腦子只意識到——西山宏太朗的唇瓣除了平常的甜味，還多了一抹苦澀的黏膩。

28\. 一方受輕傷

今天的晚餐是咖哩。  
西山宏太朗心情很好地切著洋蔥，醃過的雞肉已經放在一旁，剩下將一些蔬菜切成細塊便能下鍋煮。  
輩先每次都不吃蔬菜，就算大塊的吃不下至少也要切得細碎一點，直接融在湯裡讓他喝下去才能營養均衡。一邊這麼想，西山宏太朗突然覺得自己很像才剛新婚的情侶在煮飯一樣，一低頭才意識到身上的圍裙與衣著全都是江口拓也的尺寸。  
或許是太不注意了，刀子在不留情地切下蔬菜後直直落下，淺淺地在西山宏太朗的拇指上留下一道不淺的傷痕。  
「啊、……！」  
他驚呼出聲，卻趕緊壓下聲響，轉頭看著在客廳滑手機的江口拓也，後者或許有聽見、也或許只是想看看情況，轉頭時恰好與自己對上視線。  
「宏ちゃん？怎麼了。」  
「沒什麼呀～想看看江口さん有沒有在偷看我。」  
「嘻嘻、才沒有咧！」

西山宏太朗忍著淺麻的疼意，帶著笑意的與江口拓也拌嘴，等到對方再次將注意力從自己身上移開，他才吃痛地皺起眉頭，查看傷口的情況。  
血一時還沒有止住，不過幸好晚餐的備料都已經準備萬全。他暫時以紙巾包住滲血的指頭，快速地按照食譜的步驟將食材丟入鍋內，這才鬆了一口氣。  
「需要幫忙嗎？」  
江口拓也突然從後頭冒出的聲音讓自己著實嚇了一大跳，趕緊轉過身子將左手藏在背後。  
「嗚哇！嚇我一跳……」  
「你反應也太大了，有這麼嚇人？」  
「輩先靠近完全沒聲音當然會嚇到的。」  
西山宏太朗扯出了一個笑容，皺著眉頭斥責江口拓也，後者則覺得無辜地垂下了眉，嘟囔著為自己平反：「我有喊你的名字啊，不過宏太朗完全沒理我。」  
「诶……啊～輩先快去整理餐桌，西山家咖哩馬上就要好囉！」  
西山宏太朗見事情快被拆穿，只好咕嚕地轉著眼珠，意圖假裝沒事，江口拓也卻早已看出西山宏太朗的不尋常，逼近後拉開對方的手。  
「你怎麼了？切到？」  
「嗯、嗯……抱歉，想說晚點再處理就行了。」  
「那也別瞞著我。」  
江口拓也落下這句話的語氣有些結凍，看了西山宏太朗充滿歉意的表情後仍然勾起嘴角，笑起來的角度與以往無異，撫上對方的頭頂後便轉身尋找醫藥箱。

诶、輩先這是沒有生氣吧……？

西山宏太朗縮起了肩頭，直到對方招著手叫自己過去他才快步靠近，乖巧地坐在江口拓也身旁。男人專注地拿出藥膏與OK繃的模樣令人著迷，從側面看過去，西山宏太朗能夠清楚看見喉頭的突起與瀏海被勾到耳後的清爽。  
「手過來。」指頭已經不太疼痛，血也早已凝固，只剩傷口仍然綻開。江口拓也以手托住自己的手掌，仔細以棉花棒擦拭血跡與周遭、裹上藥膏後以OK繃緊緊貼上，左右確認過沒有空隙後才抬眼與西山宏太朗對上視線。  
「專注的輩先好帥氣啊。」  
突然地直球稱讚讓江口拓也猝不及防，西山宏太朗的眼底卻真的看得出對方心動的模樣，像是神使鬼差地，他如執事一般溫柔執起戀人的指尖，在手背上落下一吻，「這是為了讓您消散疼痛的魔法，王子殿下。」  
西山宏太朗的身子在對方的唇瓣柔情地貼上肌膚時就已經泛紅，話語更是讓人聽了就十足羞赧，他為了轉移注意力，將頭顱側過去，卻是給了江口拓也機會扣住西山宏太朗的肩頭、湊過去親吻戀人髖骨處的嫩紅。  
「輩、輩先，快放開我……」  
「嗯？不要。」  
「可是再不放開的話，我們就沒有晚餐可以吃了喔。」  
江口拓也手一愣，西山宏太朗就馬上拉開對方的手、焦急地衝到廚房拯救被兩人徹底遺忘，只差一點就會燒焦的咖哩。

看來他們黏黏膩膩的相處，只能等到享用完差點失敗的晚餐過後了。

29\. 意外的求婚

長廊的另一頭昏暗無光。  
西山宏太朗沉默不語，在走廊末端躊躇著是否要前進。在自己頭頂微弱閃爍的橘黃燈光一如往常地將溫暖灑落玄關。他緊張地深深吸氣、將冰涼的空氣全數納入腹中後再緩緩吐出，手上的白色薄被早就在手中抓皺。  
他閉上雙眼，抬手將其輕輕舖在自己的頭頂，睜眼時再熟悉不過的家卻成了教堂的擺設，熟悉的友人們全都在兩旁看著自己，白天的日光從彩繪玻璃的投射之下成了七彩，為腳下紅地毯的延伸開啟序章。  
耳邊流露的是悠揚如細水的樂曲，從他最喜歡的情歌、對方常循環的流行樂，再到耳熟能詳的進行曲，隨著一步步前行的艱難步伐旋繞在花香當中。  
西山宏太朗抬眼，江口拓也就穿著合身的西裝，帶著一如往常的溫柔笑容，站在紅毯的另一端等待著自己。他突然有些想哭，卻被江口拓也以口型無聲說道——別哭。  
他眨著泛著熱氣的雙眼，透過蕾絲白紗的頭飾看著自己最愛的那個男人，總是溫柔地對待自己，無論做什麼都不會生氣、笑著說話時眼角會細細地瞇起、在他湊近時會給自己最好的擁抱、最黏膩的吻，只屬於西山宏太朗的江口拓也。  
站在江口拓也身旁時他仍就哭了，淚珠因為頭紗的掩蓋而不太清楚，江口拓也卻只是輕輕地皺著眉頭，只因為無法直接為自己拭去眼淚。

關於愛、關於忠誠、關於貧窮患病抑或是殘疾死亡，你願意毫不顧忌的給予愛、接受愛，直到生命最後一刻而不放手嗎？

西山宏太朗笑得甜膩，雙唇的發顫細微到連他自己都沒有意識到，江口拓也在教堂白皙的燈光照耀之下，皎潔如月色般灑滿星屑的眼底卻看得一清二楚。他歛下眼簾，眨著雙眼的模樣好似展翅的蝴蝶翩翩起舞。

「我願意。」

這是江口拓也的回答，也是西山宏太朗心底的回應。交換誓詞過後，他以指尖撫過了落下的過長瀏海，無意間地碰到細緻的頭紗蕾絲，掀起頭紗的瞬間，西山宏太朗閉上了雙眼。  
還未等待親吻的降臨，他睜開雙眸，眼前過於強烈的燈光、教堂的擺設與柔和的樂曲全都消失，彷彿夢一場，他看清了自己實則走進昏暗的房間、落座於同居人身旁的床鋪，唯有江口拓也是一切變化中唯一的不變。  
房間的燈光昏暗，依靠長廊另一頭的暖橘，西山宏太朗勉強能夠看清江口拓也一半的臉龐，俊俏而立體的五官、纖長的睫毛，直望進心底的眼眸，都仍舊是屬於自子的他。  
「宏太朗？」  
他的男人在拉開方才自己蓋上的白色薄被時疑惑地問道，一切都是自己如夢的幻想，江口拓也卻順著腦中想像的程序吻上了自己的唇瓣，從口袋中摸索出小盒子，再次跪在自己面前。  
「宏太朗，雖然很突然……」  
「我願意！」  
西山宏太朗張著雙唇，完全沒有多加思索地回應，江口拓也呼呼地笑了出來，大聲吐槽道：  
「哪有人還沒求婚就先回應的啦！」  
「反正輩先一定知道答案嘛。」

明明不喜歡說一生、討厭承諾下所謂的永遠，卻第一次覺得可以跟這個人度過一輩子。  
也或許，這就是愛。

西山宏太朗甜甜地看著江口拓也，拉著男人的手臂起身，伸出了自己的左手。銀色的鑽戒上並沒有華麗的擺飾、低調卻不失奢華的款式，戒指的尺寸恰好，順利滑進西山宏太朗的無名指，扣在他的指節上。  
「剛剛好……」  
江口拓也笑著以大拇指抹去對方早就淚流滿面的淚珠，將對方發顫的身子擁進懷裡，半張臉埋進西山宏太朗柔軟的髮絲，點了點頭。  
「嗯，剛剛好。」

江口拓也與西山宏太朗對視之後笑了出來，一人彎身、一人抬頭，於唇瓣落下神聖的一吻。  
擁抱的間隙、雙唇的弧度、兩人緊緊牽著的手，也剛好契合。

30\. Sweet Home

「唉……真的很困擾……」  
才剛跟江口拓也抱怨完房子問題的西山宏太朗像是失去了再次開口的力氣，大口喝下恰好送上的啤酒，清涼爽口的酒灌入腹中，他直到面部脹紅才打了個酒嗝，整個人癱軟在桌面上。  
如果能跟輩先同居的話，一切就能解決了——包含自己永遠未果的戀愛問題也是。西山宏太朗不著邊際地想著，甚至擅自妄想起與江口拓也同居的感覺會是如何。  
話雖如此，也不可能真的跟輩先提出這種要求。將下半張臉埋進臂彎，他抬眼看著坐於對面，從頭到尾一句話也不說，像是在思考著什麼的江口拓也。  
唉……輩先怎麼這麼好看，這點也好令人困擾。大概是酒精已經侵蝕了他的理智，在西山宏太朗幾乎無法思考的時候，江口拓也面無表情地說道：  
「那……要不要來我家？」

話語脫口而出的那刻，江口拓也紅著耳朵挪開了視線，而西山宏太朗只是愣地無法回話，腦中彷彿聽見愛情之神敲下鐘鈴的聲響。

**Author's Note:**

> 早午晚安，這裡是細胞～！  
> 沒想到六月中開始在偷偷說的連載能夠順利的在一個月左右完結，正好也符合了他們同居一個月的時間xDD  
> 謝謝一直點心、轉噗、留言甚至後來追蹤私下聊天的大家，能藉此機會認識這麼多的同好好開心！雖然之後可能沒辦法像這陣子這麼頻繁更新了（突破歷史紀錄）還是希望多多跟大家交流uwu  
> 另外就是刊物的部分，會多寫幾篇番外收錄進本子裡，有興趣的朋友歡迎至噗浪（@bella062738）填寫表單，到8/18而已！(›´ω`‹ )
> 
> 最後還是再謝謝一次大家，如果能因為文章而感到療癒就太好了，我們下次見！


End file.
